The Puppet Master
by chan-ame
Summary: Perjuangan Sasori si seniman gagal karena tak punya bakat,, untuk menjadi seniman pemahat boneka kayu yang berguru dengan dirinya sendiri di masa lalu yang ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin anggota Akatsuki,, organisasi berbahaya yang ia ketahui dari buku pelajaran Sejarahnya. (Sasori/Akatsuki/Drama/Friendship/Sedikit humor/CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!)
1. Chapter 1 : Seniman Gagal

Konoha. Sebuah kota besar yang merupakan kota metropolitan yang tak jauh dari kata ramai dan tergesa-gesa.

Semua kalangan membaur menjadi satu di kota itu. Dari mulai anak-anak, abg, remaja, dewasa, tua, dan bahkan manula pun berkeliaran di kota paling luas di negara Shinobi tersebut.

Kenapa nama negaranya adalah Shinobi ? Entahlah. Menurut buku pelajaran sejarah, dahulu kala, beratus ratus tahun yang lalu, sebagian besar penduduk disana adalah seorang ninja.

Perbandingannya adalah 9 : 1. Pada zaman dahulu, hanya sedikit rakyat biasa yang tidak menggeluti dunia ninja. Mungkin itu sebabnya negara ini mereka namakan negara Shinobi.

Dan konon, dulu negara shinobi itu terbagi menjadi 5 negara. Api, petir, tanah, awan, dan angin. Namun semuanya telah bersatu setelah perang dunia ninja keempat. Katanya sih begitu.

Tapi, di kota yang sesibuk ini, ada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh suasana ribet di sekelilingnya.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan tempo lambat tidak seperti orang orang di sekelilingnya. Sesekali ia menguap dan menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya yang berantakan.

Mata hazel nya yang berwarna cokelat itu mengeluarkan setitik air karena menguap tadi namun tidak di seka oleh pemuda tersebut. Ia tetap berjalan dengan wajah berantakannya.

Kalau di lihat-lihat, dia cukup tampan, manis, bahkan sangat imut untuk ukuran pemuda seusianya. Namun, gaya berpakaiannya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang tak kalah berantakan itu membuat para gadis enggan untuk mendekatinya. Kecuali gadis yang satu ini, mungkin.

"Sasoriii..."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang memanggil namanya.

Sasori atau nama lengkapnya adalah Akasuna Sasori. Itulah nama sang pemuda berantakan itu.

Sret.. Si gadis pemilik suara tersebut menarik lengan Sasori dan mengajaknya ikut berlari dengan tempo yang sama dengan sang gadis.

Yang ditarik menjadi terkejut bahkan hampir jatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan Konan?" protes Sasori yang masih saja di seret oleh gadis yang diketahui bernama Konan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Sasori, Akatsuki, Rate T, Drama, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan? Dengan langkah selamban itu, kau tidak akan sampai di sekolah tepat pada waktunya." jawab Konan yang masih terus berlari sambil menggenggam lengan Sasori.

"Aku ngantuk. Semalam tidak tidur. Sakura menangis semalaman di kamarku dan mengadu kepadaku tentang kelakuan Sasuke yang tidak menyenangkan." Sasori kembali menguap sambil terus berlari dan membiarkan Konan tetap menyeretnya.

Gadis itu terkikik. "Jadi adikmu dan adik Itachi benar-benar berpacaran ya? Tidak kusangka kau merestui mereka Sasori." senyum menghiasi wajah cantik gadis anggun tersebut.

"Huh, apa boleh buat. Adikku berisik sekali jika keinginannya di tolak. Aku sampai sakit kepala jika mendengar ocehannya itu Konan." tampang Sasori mendadak lesu. Kelihatannya ia benar benar kelelahan.

Menyadari itu, Konan memperlambat gerakannya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Sasori menatap Konan dengan heran.

"Kenapa? Kau lelah Konan?" Sasori memasang tampang innocentnya yang super duper cute itu.

"Kau yang terlihat lelah bodoh. Apa kau sakit?" kali ini Konan menghentikan langkahnya dan berputar menghadap ke arah Sasori yang berada di belakangnya.

Telapak tangan halus Konan menyibakkan poni Sasori guna menyentuh keningnya untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

**.**

**.**

Tindakan itu sontak membuat semburat kemerahan terpampang jelas di pipi chubby pemuda berusia 17 tahun tersebut.

"Wajahmu merah? Apa kau benar-benar demam?" gadis itu menunjukan khawatirnya seraya memegang kedua pipi bulat Sasori dengan tangan tangan lembutnya.

DAG..DIG..DUG..

DAG..DIG..DUG..

DAG..DIG..DUG..

Detak jantung Sasori menjadi sangat cepat. Ia merasa bahwa jantungnya akan meledak. Nafasnya pun kini tersengal seperti orang terserang asma. Padahal dia tidak memiliki penyakit tersebut. Seluruh tubuhnya dingin dan seluruh wajahnya sempurna berwarna merah semerah rambutnya.

Ia selalu begitu jika wajah Konan berada di dekat wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai begitu, yang jelas perasaan aneh itu yang menyebabkan ia selalu begitu.

Perasaan aneh bernama cinta yang Sasori rasakan pada Konan sejak lama yang membuatnya tak sanggup betatap muka langsung dengan Konan.

Ia sangat ingin memiliki Konan. Namun, apa daya. Konan sudah punya kekasih. Bahkan kekasihnya itu teman satu gengnya sendiri. Yahiko Pain namanya.

**.**

**.**

**The Puppet Master**

_By : Chan-ame_

**.**

**.**

"Sasori!" Teriak Konan dengan nada panik.

"Hh..hh..hh.." Sasori malah langsung sesak nafas. Apalagi kini Konan tengah menopang tubuh Sasori. Konan sampai bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasori yang kian berdegup kencang. Membuat kepanikan dalam diri Konan semakin bertambah.

Di tengah kebingungannya. Konan mulai bernafas lega ketika melihat sesosok pemuda cantik berambut pirang melintas di dekatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung meneriakkan nama pemuda pirang tersebut.

"DEIDARA…..!"

Pemuda pirang tersebut menoleh dengan pandangan malas. "Ada apa sih un?" langkahnya terhenti namun tidak mendekat pada Konan dan Sasori.

"Asma Sasori kambuh! Tolong aku." Konan terlihat membopong tubuh Sasori yang sesak nafas dengan wajah panik.

Deidara memandang mereka selama dua detik sebelum ia menghampiri mereka. Dari wajah Deidara yang terlihat biasa saja, sudah dipastikan ia tau apa yang menyebabkan Sasori mengalami keadaan seperti itu.

"Sini un, biar aku yang urus dia. Kau pergi saja yang jauh un." Deidara mengambil alih Sasori dari Konan.

"Kau mengusirku? Tidak. Aku harus tau keadaanya." Konan memaksa untuk tetap tinggal.

Mata biru cemerlang yang senada dengan warna langit yang cerah musim semi itu menatap Konan lekat-lekat. "Percaya padaku un. Pergilah dan akan kubawa Sasori yang sehat padamu nanti."

Akhirnya Konan mengangguk dan setuju untuk meninggalkan Sasori di tangan Deidara walaupun Konan masih merasa khawatir. Padahal sudah beberapa kali Sasori seperti itu. Namun Konan tetap khawatir jika melihat Sasori seperti itu.

Perlahan Konan pun menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Dan perlahan juga keadaan Sasori mulai membaik. Nafasnya mulai teratur, detak jantungnya kembali normal, suhu tubuh dinginnya telah hangat kembali. Yang tersisa hanya semburat merah yang tetap mewarnai pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Seniman Gagal**

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih bodoh ya un jika berada di dekat Konan. Hahahaha.." ledek Deidara.

"Diam kau. Pirang cerewet!" Sasori memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih merona.

Deidara yang masih terkikik menepuk-pundak Sasori. "Kau harus cari pacar Danna.. Apa kau mau ku kenalkan pada sepupuku?" Deidara tersenyum simpul menunggu jawaban dari sahabat terdekatnya tersebut.

"Sepupumu? Maksudmu Ino, si gadis pirang yang mirip denganmu dan lebih cerewet darimu itu?" Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mencibir ke arah sahabat pirangnya itu.

Si pirang hanya mengangguk semangat dengan wajah antusiasnya.

"Tidak! Cukup kau saja makhluk pirang cerewet yang mengganggu hidupku. Tak ada lagi pirang yang lainnya!" Sasori menyilangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Deidara. Seolah-olah ia sangat anti terhadap apapun yang 'pirang' selain Deidara.

Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Jangankan Danna un, aku saja tak tahan jika berada di dekat si pirang itu. Hahahaha…." Deidara berbicara seolah-olah rambutnya tidak pirang saja. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasori saat itu.

"Sudahlah. Sudah hampir jam 7 Dei." Sasori mulai melangkah meninggalkan Deidara.

"Hei Danna...! Tunggu un." Deidara mempercepat langkahnya lalu menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sasori. Sasori tetap diam dan berjalan.

Sasori ini adalah makhluk yang memiliki gengsi yang sangat tinggi setara dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia pemuda malas yang tidak suka meladeni ocehan orang lain karena dia anggap berisik. Tapi dia sendiri suka mengoceh dengan berisik tentang hal-hal yang tak penting.

Sasori ini penakut dan cengeng. Namun ia selalu tampak pemberani dan sok cool di hadapan siapapun. Ia juga kekanak-kanakan dan suka bermain hal hal bodoh, tapi ia selalu sok dewasa dan sok menolak jika diajak bermain. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ikut bermain juga.

Tapi, semua orang sudah tau sifat aslinya. Apalagi anggota Akatsuki. Akatsuki itu nama organisasi yang diikuti oleh Sasori, Deidara, bahkan Konan.

Namun, diluar semua itu, hanya ada satu sifat Sasori yang tidak dia tutupi. Yaitu kecintaannya pada seni. Ia punya prinsip seni tersendiri yang selalu ia pegang dengan teguh.

Menurutnya seni itu abadi dan akan selalu di kenang. Hal itulah yang juga kerap kali membuat ia selalu beradu mulut dengan Deidara yang tak pernah ada habis-habisnya.

Karena Deidara yang juga mencintai seni memiliki prinsip tersendiri yang sangat bertentangan dengan prinsip seni Sasori. Seni adalah sesuatu yang rapuh yang menghilang dalam sekejap. Itulah prinsip seni Deidara.

Alasan kenapa Sasori mencintai seni yaitu.. Hmm.. Entahlah Sasori pun tidak tau entah kenapa ia tertarik pada boneka kayu dan ingin sekali menggeluti seni pahat kayu. Tanpa sadar ia telah mencintai seni pahat kayu tersebut.

Namun, ia tidak bisa memahat dengan baik. Karyanya selalu gagal. Tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Walaupun begitu, Deidara selalu memberinya semangat. Walaupun prinsip mereka berbeda, namun Deidara sangat menghormati Sasori sebagai sesama seniman bahkan sampai Deidara memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Danna'. Meskipun Deidara tak pernah gagal dalam seninya dan Sasori selalu gagal dalam seninya.

Deidara merupakan pengrajin patung yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Sudah banyak karyanya yang berhasil dan dipertontonkan di gallery kota. Ia pun juga sudah diakui sebagai seniman muda di kota Konoha.

Selain itu, ia merupakan seorang pembuat kembang api. Bisa dibilang, itu usaha sampingannya. Namun ia melakukan itu semata untuk kepuasan hatinya.

Karena menurutnya, kembang api itu seni karena sesuai dengan prinsip seninya. Rapuh dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Namun memancarkan keindahan sesaat yang akan terus dikenang di dalam pikiran penikmatnya. Ya, seni adalah ledakan.

Sasori selalu iri terhadap Deidara. Namun ia tak pernah menunjukkan hal itu di depan Deidara. Apapun hasil karya yang Deidara ciptakan, mau itu sengaja dipersiapkan atau dibuat secara spontan, selalu saja mendapatkan pujian dari semua orang.

Sasori tak tahan akan hal itu. Namun, kebaikan Deidara yang selalu mendorongnya agar dirinya lebih bersemangat lagi membuat Sasori tak bisa membenci Deidara. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membenci Deidara.

"Dei,," ucap Sasori pelan.

"Nani?" Deidara sedikit menoleh kepada Sasori.

Sasori terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Umm,, ano… Aku…"

Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap heran pada sahabat merahnya itu. "Doshita? Sasori no Danna un?"

"Kurasa,,, aku… Memang tak cocok menjadi seniman. Aku hanya seniman gagal.."

Wuuuutttzzzz…

Angin berhembus menerpa kedua pemuda yang saling bersahabat itu. Rambut merah berantakan milik Sasori dan rambut panjang nan indah milik Deidara pun menari-nari di udara akibat hembusan angin tersebut.

Deidara sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasori. Ia berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk membangkitkan semangat sahabatnya lagi.

"Hahaha… Apa sih yang kau katakan un?" Deidara menepuk pundak sahabatnya sambil tertawa renyah. "Sasori no Danna! Seorang seniman sejati itu tak akan pernah menyerah ketika ia terjatuh. Bukankah setiap orang sukses pasti pernah mengalami kegagalan un?"

Sasori menatap dalam-dalam mata azure milik sahabat cantiknya itu. "Honto? Kurasa kau tak pernah mengalaminya tuan seniaman.." ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum pahit kepada Deidara. Dari mata Sasori, jelas sekali bahwa ia sangat sedih dan terpuruk.

Sasori melangkah menjauhi Deidara. Deidara terdiam. Ia menatap punggung Sasori dengan perasaan bingung. Deidara tau. Deidara mengerti. Kalau sahabatnya itu sangat iri padanya. Makanya ia sangat ingin Sasori berhasil melampauinya. Namun sepertinya memang sulit. Sasori tak punya bakat seni. Dan Deidara juga tau tentang hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Holla Minna-san,,, Ame kembali dengan fic multichapter lain selain You're So Beautifull Boy..

Gomen ne minna, bukannya Ame gak bertanggung jawab sama fic Ame yang itu. Ame janji kok bakalan Ame publish sampe tamat gak pake berhenti di tengah jalan. Hohohoho..

Ame punya ide yang tiba-tiba muncul aja jadi mumpung Ame masih inget, Ame buat deh. Hehehe.. Semoga kalian suka dan selalu nunggu kelanjutannya ya minna…

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review kalian adalah penyemangat Ame ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : AKATSUKI

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Suara berisik yang sangat mengganggu. Benar-benar mengganggu. Tapi suara itu terdengar seperti bunyi alunan musik yang indah bagi murid-murid SMA Konohagakuen itu. Karena waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba.

Semua anak telah meninggalkan ruangan kecuali 8 orang pemuda dan satu orang wanita yang tergabung dalam organisasi bernama Akatsuki.

Sebenarnya ada 10 orang anggota Akatsuki. Namun satu orang lagi adalah adik kelas mereka yang masih kelas 1.

Akatsuki terbentuk sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Awal terbentuk Akatsuki sebenarnya adalah sebuah ide bodoh dari Pein Yahiko yang menetapkan dirinya sendiri sebagai pendiri Akatsuki dan ketua Akatsuki secara sepihak.

Ia membentuk Akatsuki hanya karena pada saat dia kelas 2 SMA, ia membaca buku pelajaran sejarah kelas 3 milik temannya Nagato dan pada bab 4 di buku sejarah itu, membahas tentang sebuah Organisasi kelam yang beranggotakan 10 ninja penghianat desa rank s (sangat berbahaya) yang bernama Akatsuki.

Kesepuluh anggota itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan dirinya dan beberapa orang temannya di sekolah. Sehingga ide untuk membentuk organisasi tersebut pun mucul di kepala Pein.

Sulit menemukan dan merekrut orang-orang yang bernama sama dengan anggota Akatsuki itu. Nama 10 anggota itu adalah Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Pein hanya kenal dengan wanita bernama Konan, karena dia pacarnya yang waktu kelas 2 sekelas dengannya di kelas C. Lalu, Sasori. Teman pacarnya yang ada di kelas B. Setelah itu Deidara, teman Sasori yang juga di kelas B. Terakhir Itachi, teman masa kecilnya yang berada di kelas A.

Pribadi mereka berlima sangat sulit disatukan. Pein yang suka hal-hal berbau (negatif) dewasa, Konan yang anggun, manis, ramah, tapi kalau marah super duper galak, Sasori si cowok sok imut dan sok elit tapi jorok dan pemalas, Deidara yang cerewet dan tidak pernah mau kalah, Itachi yang pendiam dan pelit kata tapi paling narsis karena hobi ngaca dan sering upload foto di jejaring sosial.

Dengan usaha keras Pein, ia meyakinkan mereka berempat agar bergabung di Akatsuki. Pein menjanjikan bahwa organisasi Akatsuki akan membawa pengaruh besar bagi setiap anggotanya.

Jika pada zaman dahulu kala tujuan anggota organisasi Akatsuki adalah menangkap Bijuu, maka Pein memutuskan tujuan organisasi Akatsukinya adalah menangkap hewan spesies langka.

tentu saja Konan, Sasori, Deidara, dan Itachi menolak dengan sadis. Tapi akhirnya mereka luluh dan mau juga bergabung.

Konan lah yang pertama kali berubah pikiran untuk bergabung dalam organisasi Akatsuki. Hal itu terjadi karena Pein berhasil menangkap seekor kupu-kupu langka yang bersayap sangat indah dalam perburuannya. Konan yang diperlihatkan kupu-kupu itu, langsung senang dan mau ikut karena berharap dapat menemukan kupu-kupu langka bersayap indah yang lainnya.

Lalu yang kedua adakah Sasori. Sasori pun menyetujui untuk bergabung ke dalam organisasi tak jelas itu. Sasori bergabung bukan karena ia menyukai kupu-kupu. Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Ia hanya ingin selalu berada di dekat Konan dan selalu ingin tau apapun yang Konan lakukan. Ia memang benar-benar menyukai Konan dari dulu.

Selanjutnya Deidara. Awalnya, Deidara ikut hanya karena Sasori, best friend forever and never end nya ikutan organisasi itu. Tapi lama-lama Deidara menikmatinya karena ia jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat patung-patung berbentuk hewan langka yang mereka buru. Tentu hasil karyanya terpajang di museum kota dan dihargai oleh banyak orang.

Itachi yang terakhir. Ia mengikuti organisasi itu karena hewan langka yang berhasil di tangkap mengundang banyak media untuk meliputnya. Meliput berarti pakai kamera. Itachi yang banci kamera pun setuju bergabung demi popularitas agar follower twitternya makin banyak.

Namun Pein merasa belum lengkap. Masih kurang 5 orang lagi. Dia butuh orang bernama Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, dan Tobi. Tapi dia tak tau dimana mencarinya.

**.**

**.**

**Sasori, Akatsuki, Rate T, Drama, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

Deidara bilang, dia tau seseorang yang bernama Hidan. Anak kelas E yang suka membuat masalah. Mulutnya kotor dan suka menghina siapapun bahkan guru. Tak ada yang suka padanya. Deidara tau nama orang itu karena suatu insiden kecil.

Ketika Deidara sedang menyerahkan tugas bimbingan konseling ke ruang BP, ia melihat Hidan sedang dimarahi guru BP. Karena bosan dan kehabisan ide untuk membuat Hidan kapok, guru BP meminta Deidara yang kebetulan ada disana untuk menentukan hukumannya.

Deidara pun memutuskan untuk memplester mulut Hidan dengan lakban hitam selama seminggu. Tentu saja ia harus diawasi. Deidara langsung yang mengawasinya. Jika Hidan ketahuan melepas lakban hitam itu kecuali sedang makan siang, maka hukumannya bertambah satu minggu lagi. Dan jika ketahuan bicara kotor dan membuat keributan, maka akan ditambah terus hingga ia menjalankan hukumannya dengan jujur.

Alhasil, Hidan menggunakan lakban hitam di mulutnya selama 2 bulan karena melanggar terus-menerus. Akibatnya, ia sangat dendam pada Deidara, walaupun di sisi lain Hidan mengakui kalau Deidara itu manis.

Saat di rekrut Pein, dia tidak menolak. Karena memang dia suka berburu dan menangkap mangsa yang menarik. Tapi ketika tau bahwa Deidara salah satu anggotanya, Hidan terus-terusan mengucap sumpah serapah setiap harinya dan mengutuk Deidara terus-menerus.

Selanjutnya, Hidan merekomendasikan tetangganya, siswa kelas 2.D yang namanya juga dicari oleh Pein. Kakuzu. Makhluk paling mata duitan di mata Hidan. Dan memang benar, Kakuzu langsung mau saja masuk Akatsuki ketika Pein bilang hasil tangkapan mereka selalu menghasilkan uang.

Tinggal 3 orang lagi yang belum Pein temukan. Kisame, Zetsu, dan Tobi. Akhirnya Konan punya ide untuk meminjam pengeras suara sekolah untuk memanggil nama Kisame, Zetsu, dan Tobi. Walaupun mereka tak tau apakah di sekolah mereka ada yang bernama seperti itu atau tidak.

Setelah mereka memanggil. Tak lama muncul 2 orang yang menghampiri mereka. Yang satu pecinta ikan sampai-sampai wajah dan baunya seperti ikan dan yang satunya lagi pecinta tumbuhan, sampai seluruh tubuhnya wangi bunga. Rambutnya pun berwarna hijau daun.

Si pecinta ikanlah yang bernama Kisame dan si pecinta tumbuhan yang bernama Zetsu. Tidak sulit merekrut mereka karena mereka suka alam terbuka. Dan setelah Kisame resmi menjadi anggota Akatsuki, target operasi mereka tak hanya di hutan dan pegunungan saja. Tapi juga di laut. Itulah syarat dari Kisame kepada Pein.

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

**.**

**.**

Terkumpullah 9 orang dengan karakter yang berbeda. Hanya satu lagi yang tersisa yang namanya belum ditemukan. Tobi. Tak ada yang bernama Tobi. Mereka terus mencari namun nihil.

Lalu, setahun kemudian ketika mereka sudah kelas 3 SMA dan mereka berada di dalam kelas yang sama, Deidara selaku pengurus OSIS menemukan seorang junior bernama Uchiha Obito ketika sedang MOS. Tapi, dia bilang, nama kecilnya adalah Tobi.

Deidara senang karena menemukan orang bernama Tobi. Tapi ia ragu untuk memperkenalkan Tobi kepada Pein. Pasalnya, Deidara sangat, sangat, dan sangat tidak menyukai Tobi.

Tobi adalah pemuda berisik bersifat kekanak-kanakan yang suka menubruk siapapun yang berada di hadapannya dan terkesan tidak punya otak. Mendengar ocehan Tobi sebentar saja membuat Deidara merasa seperti di neraka. Apalagi jika ia harus selalu bersama Tobi ketika berburu dengan Akatsuki. Mungkin Deidara akan benar-benar mati muda.

Namun akhirnya ia mengenalkan Tobi juga pada Pein karena memang tugas mereka mencari siapapun yang bernama Tobi tidak peduli seperti apa orangnya. Tobi yang tidak punya otak langsung setuju masuk Akatsuki padahal dia tak mengerti apa tujuan Akatsuki. Ia hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

Semenjak itu, Tobi selalu mengganggu Deidara. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena Deidaralah yang pertama ia kenal. Sasori hanya bisa tertawa setiap Deidara memarahi kekonyolan Tobi lalu Tobi menangis dan Deidara kebingungan.

Sasori berkata "Kau kualat padaku Dei, kau kan selalu cerewet terhadapku dan sekarang kau malah dicereweti oleh Tobi. Hahahaha…" dan reaksi Deidara hanyalah memajukan bibir bawahnya 2 cm kedepan Sasori.

Lengkap sudah anggota Akatsuki sekarang. Anggota mereka cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat saat ini. Bisa dibilang, mereka idola baru masa kini.

**.**

**.**

**The Puppet Master**

_By : Chan-ame_

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya weekend juga ya my fu***ng friends" Hidan si mulut kotor menyeringai lebar sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Berhenti bicara kotor Hidan...!" bentak Kakuzu si mata duitan yang duduk disebelah Hidan sambil menghitung uangnya.

"Diam kau sh*t Kakuzu! Otak uang sepertimu tak pantas menceramahiku! Demi dewa Jashin, kau akan dikutuk olehnya as***le!" balas Hidan.

"Cih!" Kakuzu malas meladeni si mulut kotor.

"Kalian berdua berkelahi mulu un." celetuk Deidara yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Hidan yang anti Deidara pun langsung berdiri dan menunjuk wajah manis pemuda pirang itu.

"HEH! BANCI SIA**N! BERANINYA KAU BICARA PADAKU DASAR BAJ***AN TENGIK! AKU HARAP KAU TERTIMPA SIAL SEUMUR HIDUPMU BI**H!"

Baru saja Deidara ingin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas kata-kata Hidan, Sasori membekap mulut Deidara. "Sudahlah Dei, jangan kau ladeni dia.." ucap Sasori dengan kalemnya sambil mencoba memasang engsel tangan boneka kayu kecil yang tak jelas bentuknya itu namun gagal terus.

"Huh... Dasar fu***ng Sasori si liliput berwajah bayi dan fu***ng bi**h Deidara uke! kalian berdua pasangan gay yang terkutuk!" kaja Hidan yang sukses memancing emosi Sasori.

"APA KATAMU HIDAN! KUBUNUH KAU!" Sasori ingin menghajar Hidan Sasori yang kini meronta-ronta.

"Tenanglah Sasori-kun.. Jangan terpancing olehnya" kata Kisame.

"Cih! Sok bijaksana kau! Fu***ng fish!" gumam Hidan dengan wajah yang membuat siapapun jengkel.

Kini gantian, Kisame yang ngamuk-ngamuk dan dipegangi oleh duo terunyu Akatsuki Sasori dan Deidara.

"Hei diamlah!" gumam Pein yang sama sekali tak menakutkan tapi entah kenapa mereka semua nurut. Karena aura ketua dari Pein kali ya.

"Jadi, weekend ini kita kemana?" tanya satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Akatsuki. Konan.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : AKATSUKI**

**.**

**.**

"Hutan di pelosok desa Suna. Kalian pasti mendengar kabar baru-baru ini kalau disana ada hewan langka berbentuk rakun (bayangin shukaku) yang berukuran cukup besar dan agak buas." ucap Pein serius dengan wajah menakut-nakuti.

"Ya, aku liat di TV. Jadi itu target kita?" si pendiam Itachi pun angkat bicara.

"Yup! Ini kesempatan kita untuk beraksi lagi karena belum ada yang berhasil menangkapnya." seru Pein dengan riangnya. Yang lain manggut-manggut.

"Benar! Selain itu, kita kan bisa refreshing di desa Suna. Kudengar akan diadakan festival disana." Konan tersenyum manissssss sekali. Tanpa Konan sadari, Sasori yang memerhatikan Konan sedari tadi pun langsung nosebleed ketika melihat senyuman itu.

"Danna un?!" Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasori yang tengah menutup hidungnya dengan tangan walaupun darah terus mengalir bak keran air.

"Sasori... Kau mimisan..." Konan beserta yang lainnya khawatir dan mencoba mendekat pada Sasori.

Sasori mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Konan seperti berkata 'stop' Konan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia cuma kecapean un. Tenang saja…" Deidara menenangkan mereka. Deidara terkikik kecil sambil melirik Sasori. Sasori cuma memble karena tau Deidara sedang mengejeknya.

"Ah.. Demi dewa Jashin, kau selalu menyusahkan pria mungil breng***. Dasar penyakitan!" umpat Hidan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hidan! Jangan bilang begitu pada Sasori." bela Konan. Hidan langsung diam. Ia memang hanya menuruti perkataan Konan atu Pain.

"Hei.. Sudah,, sudah.. teman-teman." lagi-lagi Pein harus melerai mereka.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah suasana ricuh dan panik. Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang ribut sekali. Semua anggota Akatsuki tau, itu suara langkah kaki siapa. Apalagi Deidara. Ia sudah memasang wajah ngeri luar biasa ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki itu.

"Oh..tidak un! Siapa saja, tolong bunuh aku sekarang!" gumam Deidara dengan wajah frustasi. Semuanya termasuk Sasori menahan tawa karena tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"5...4...3...2...1..." Zetsu cengengesan sambil menghitung mundur. Ketika hitungan mundur Zetsu berakhir, muncullah makhluk autis yang gemar memakai topeng orange berbentuk lollypop.

"Deidara-senpai...!" Tobi, si anak bawang Akatsuki berlari ke arah Deidara dan menubruknya sampai ia terjengkang dari atas bangku.

DUAAAK… BRUKKK….

"Uupsss…" Tobi memegang kedua pipinya dengan sangat imut.

Sedangkan Deidara, sudah memancarkan aura gelap yang luar biasa mencekam dan sangat menakutkan. Semua anggota kecuali Tobi sudah memandang ngeri pada Deidara. Mereka tau kalau sebentar lagi Deidara akan melaedak.

"HOY TOBI! Kenapa cuma aku sih yang kau siksa seperti ini un!" bentak Deidara sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur tembok.

"D..Dei-senpai marah sama Tobi?" mata Tobi sudah berlinangan air mata buaya ketika Deidara membentaknya.

"jika kau PINTAR kau harusnya tak usah bertanya lagi padaku! Namun sayang kau ini BODOH un!" kata Deidara ketus.

"Hiks..." semua mata memandang Tobi. Mereka semua sudah siap menutup telinga mereka masing-masing karena mereka tau setelah itu Tobi pasti...

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... DEIDARA-SENPAI JAHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" Tobi menangis meraung-raung hingga satu sekolah mendengar suaranya walau tanpa microphone.

Pein menepuk dahinya dengan wajah frustasi. 'Organisasiku sangat kacau' benak Pein dengan wajah depresi.

.

.

"Hufffhhhhhh…" Sasori menghela napas panjang ketika ia telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Ia pun melangkah ke arah pintu rumahnya tersebut dengan langkah gontai. CKLEK.. Ia membukanya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya tersebut.

"Tadaima.." ucapnya lemah.

"OKAERI… NII-CHAAAAAAANNN…" sahut Sakura, adik perempuan Sasori yang masih kelas 3 SMP sambil berlari ke arah Sasori lalu langsung memeluk Sasori dengan sangat erat.

Yang di peluk tetap memasang wajah lesu dan suram.

"Nii-chan? Kau kenapa? Seperti gadis yang baru kehilangan keperawanan saja…" ucap Sakura dengan polosnya tapi sanggup membuat Sasori melotot.

"KAU…. Belajar darimana kau kata-kata barusan?!" Sasori langsung memegang kedua pundak adiknya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Owww…ow… Santai saja dong Nii-chan,,, aku ini kan sudah 14 tahun, dan aku sudah punya pacar. Aku sudah sering melihat ekspresi para gadis yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya…" ucap Sakura santai.

Sasori semakin panik setelah mendengarkan penuturan adiknya. "SAAAAAAAKUUUUURAAAAA!" jerit Sasori sekeras-kerasnya.

Sakura langsung menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. "Iya… Iya… Nii-chan,, aku bercanda!" kata Sakura untuk menghentikan teriakan Sasori.

Sasori pun terdiam dan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan masih ingin teriak.

"Aku memang tak mengerti apapun tentang 'keperawanan' aku hanya meniru dialog di FTV yang tadi kutonton.. " jelas Sakura.

"Oh ya? Judulnya apa?" tanya Sasori polos.

"Tidak ada perawan, janda pun jadi.."

"NANI? FTV macam apa itu?! Acara televisi zaman sekarang memang harus di komplain habis-habisan!" Sasori mengepalkan tangannya seperti orang yang sedang berorasi.

"Ya..ya..ya.. terserah apa katamu lah Nii. Nii-chan,,, aku mau curhaaatt…" kata Sakura manja sambil menarik-narik lengan seragam sekolah kakaknya.

"Jika itu tentang Sasuke,, aku tak mau dengar. Lagipula aku sangat lelah Sakura… kumohon lepaskan aku kali ini…" Sasori sampai menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan Sakura dengan wajah melas.

Sakura langsung terlihat kesal sekali karena penokalan Sasori itu. "Huh! Dasar Nii-chan! TIDAK BERGUNA!"

JLEBBB satu panah tak terlihat menembus jantung Sasori.

"Suka mengharapkan PACAR ORANG!"

JLEBBB…

"Nilai pelajaran MERAH SEMUA!"

JLEBBB…

"SENIMAN TAK BECUS!"

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Kata-kata terakhir Sakura mampu membuat 3 panah sekaligus yang menembus jantung Sasori.

Sasori yang memang sudah badmood, tak bisa berkata apapun dan hanya bisa melangkah pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang masih marah-marah di ruang tamu.

.

.

Sasori melemparkan tas sekolahnya di sudut kamarnya secara sembarangan. Kemudian disusul dengan sepasang kaus kaki hitamnya dan juga jaket biru yang ia kenakkan.

Sasori membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya dan melepaskan baju seragam itu lalu kembali ia lemparkan ke sembarang tempat di kamarnya. Celananya pun ia buka dan ia lempar.

Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Ia buka lemari itu,, eeewww berantakan sekali. Semua baju-bajunya tersusun berantakan bahkan ada beberapa baju yang lipatannya terbuka.

Hal ini disebabkan oleh Sasori yang suka mencari baju-bajunya secara asal-asalan. Padahal sang ibu selalu memarahinya karena sikap jorok dan berantakannya itu. Namun tetap saja ia begitu.

Kini Sasori sudah mengenakkan kaos berwarna kuning dengan celana pendek hitam yang ia pilih dari dalam lemari pakaiannya yang berantakan itu. Lalu, Sasori beralih ke meja belajarnya yang berada di seberang lemari pakaian. Ia membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan membuat boneka kayu dan membawanya ke lantai.

Sasori pun duduk bersila kaki di lantai dan mulai memegang cutter dan sebuah boneka kayu berbentuk manusia (menurut Sasori) yang sebenarnya bentuknya sama sekali tidak jelas.

Bagian kepalanya tidak bulat dan malah penyok-penyok. Bagian tubuhnya pun tidak simetris kanan dan kirinya. Belum ada kaki dan tangan yang terpasang di sana. Ia mencoba mengukir wajahnya dulu sebelum memasang kaki dan tangannya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati dan bermodalkan gaya seperti seorang pembuat boneka kayu professional (gayanya doang),, Sasori mulai membuat pola bulat yang mungkin ia sebut mata. Namun, ukirannya itu sangat jelek dan tidak seperti mata.

Sasori terdiam memandangi ukiran mata pada wajah boneka kayunya tersebut. Ia memperhatikan boneka itu dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagus…" Sasori mengangguk-angguk menatap boneka jeleknya.

Namun, sesaat kemudian, wajahnya menjadi sangat murung. Mendadak ia mengingat kata-kata yang Deidara ucapkan padanya.

_Ketika kau melihat kekurangan di karya senimu,, katakanlah 'Bagus'. Karena kata-katamu itu bisa memasukan sugesti positif ke dalam pikiranmu yang membuatmu membuat karya senimu yang kurang bagus itu menjadi lebih bagus lagi un…._

"Cih! Omong kosong.. " Sasori melepaskan pegangannya ke boneka tersebut dan membiarkan boneka itu terjatuh bebas di lantai. "Barang rongsokan, selamanya akan menjadi barang rongsokan!" seru Sasori yang kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa tidak berguna.

Sasori pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan peralatan memahatnya secara tidak bertanggung jawab di lantai. Kemudian ia duduk di meja belajarnya setelah membuka gorden yang terletak tepat di depan meja belajarnya itu.

Sasori bertopang dagu dan menatap malas ke luar jendela. Ia melihat banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan rumahnya. Kemudian ia beralih pada bingkai foto yang tergeletak terbalik di atas mejanya.

Ia mengambil bingkai itu dan memandangi foto yang berada di bingkai itu. "Konan…." Ucapnya pelan.

BLUSSSHHH….

Hanya memandang fotonya saja Sasori langsung blushing. Dengan cepat ia membalik bingkai foto itu lagi di atas mejanya.

"Huffffhhh…." Sasori menghela napas lega ketika foto Konan sudah berhasil diamankan. Kini matanya teralih pada buku pelajaran sejarah yang berserakan di antara buku-buku pelajaran lain di meja belajarnya. Ia ingat bahwa minggu depan akan diadakan ulangan pelajaran sejarah. Dan dia paling lemah dalam pelajaran itu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia buruk dalam semua mata pelajaran sih.

Ia mengambil buku itu dan langsung membuka BAB 4 di dalam buku tersebut.

**AKATSUKI.**

**Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi paling berbahaya yang menjadi ancaman bagi semua desa di lima Negara besar. Anggotanya adalah 10 orang ninja buron penghianat desa dengan level ninja rank S atau sangat berbahaya.**

Sasori membalik-balik halamannya lagi sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

**1****. Akasuna no Sasori**

**Akasuna no Sasori adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang paling di segani di dunia shinobi. Ia adalah seorang penghianat dari desa Sunagakure yang pergi meninggalkan desa ketika ia masih berusia 15 tahun.**

"Sugoi,,, masih kecil tapi sudah berani…" komentar Sasori.

**Ia sebenarnya hanyalah seorang anak kesepian yang tinggal berdua dengan nenknya karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dalam sebuah peperangan. Sasori yang tidak pernah diberi tau oleh neneknya pun selalu menunggu kepulangan kedua ayah dan ibunya. Namun mereka tak pernah kembali. Sehingga, Sasori yang mulai tumbuh dewasa menjadi anak pendiam yang anti sosial. Dia benci menunggu dan benci membuat orang lain menunggu.**

"Kasihan juga anak itu.. " gumam Sasori perlahan.

**Sasori adalah seorang puppet master paling hebat yang pernah ada. Di usia mudanya, ia sanggup menciptakan berbagai boneka perang untuk mendukung desanya dalam menghadapi serangan-serangan musuh dari luar. Ia pun bisa membuat tubuh manusia menjadi boneka seutuhnya dan dijadikan alat perang untuknya.**

"Wooowww Sasori yang satu ini benar-benar membuatku iri…"

**Ia membuat boneka manusia dengan cara membedah tubuh manusia itu, mengeluarkan semua organ tubuhnya, lalu mencuci bersih tubuh yang tak berisi itu. Kemudian ia mengisi tubuh itu dengan beberapa senjata dan racun lalu melapisi mereka dengan kayu.**

"Iyyuukksss…. Dia mengerikan!" seru Sasori sambil menutup mulutnya.

**Tapi perbuatan itu melanggar hukum dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa dan menjadi penghianat. Kemudian Sasori muncul sebagai anggota Akatsuki beserta Deidara partnernya dan kembali ke desanya untuk menyerang Kazekage ke-5 yang merupakan seorang jinchuriki karena tujuan Akatsuki yang memang memburu 9 bijuu yang tersegel di setiap tubuh seorang jinchuriki.**

"Bahkan di masa lalu pun Sasori bersama dengan Deidara.. " gumam Sasori. Sasori menguap dan langsung membalik-balikan halaman bukunya dengan wajah bosan.

Kegiatannya pun terhentu ketika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

**Kematian Sasori**

**Sasori tewas di tangan neneknya dan seorang kunoichi dari desa Konoha yang bernama Haruno Sakura ketika mereka berusaha menyelamatkan Kazekage ke-lima dari cengkeraman Akatsuki. Sampai sekarang ini masih menjadi misteri. Kenapa seorang puppet master hebat yang tak pernah kalah sekali pun dalam pertarungan bisa menemui ajalnya di tangan seorang nenek tua dan gadis remaja.**

Sasori terdiam. Perlahan ia menutup buku sejarahnya. Ia tiba-tiba berpikir, kenapa Sasori bisa kalah? Bukankah dia The Puppet Master?

Sasori yang sempat mengagumi Sasori yang lainnya itu pun mendadak kecewa ketika tau penyebab kematian sang puppet master legendaris itu.

"Sasori no Baka.." bisik Sasori pelan dengan wajah sedih. "Semua yang bernama Sasori adalah pecundang. " lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Special thanks for **: Shadow, Apostrophee, Mudiantoro, AN Narra, Green Mkys, Haruko Akemi**..

Arigatou buat reviewnya, Ame jadi tambah semangat! ^^

Sasori antimainstream? Hahaha memang itu tujuanku :3

Umm,,, action ya? Pasti itu mah, tapi sabar ya, mungkin di beberapa chapter selanjutnya :D

Yupp,, ini emang tentang perjalanan Sasori dari dia skillnya masih nol banget sampai ia berhasil jadi The Puppet Master :D

Hehe masih banyak typo :( Nanti Ame bakalan lebih teliti lagi,, arigatou masukannya, berguna sekali… :3

Hahaha,, SasoDei disini adalah sahabat deket banget, dan emang banyak banget adegan mereka berdua nantinya. Tenang aja, tapi 'just friendship' loh yaaa :D

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter selanjutnya….**

Sore nanti Akatsuki akan langsung ke Suna. Agar besok pagi sudah sampai dan bisa berburu seharian di hari sabtu. Lalu di hari minggu barulah kita melakukan kegiatan masing masing.

.

"Hunting lagi?"

.

"Sasori-kun, kau terlihat lesu sekali. Ada apa?"

.

Aku selalu menghayal mungkinkah aku reinkarnasi darinya? Hey.. Dia dan aku sama-sama suka boneka kayu. Prinsip seni kami pun sama. Tapi itu khayalan bodoh. Sasori yang itu jelas-jelas The Puppet Master. Sedangkan aku? The Looser Puppet Master.

.

"Itachi-san, kau mau?" Kisame menyodorkan bento berisi sushi pada Itachi.

"Hn. Arigatou Kisame-san." Itachi disuapin sushi sama Kisame. "Kisame-san, kau mau?" Itachi menawarkan kue dangonya pada Kisame.

"Tentu saja. Arigatou Itachi-san". Kisame disuapin dango sama Itachi.

.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Konan menatap wajah Sasori. Sasori tetap berusaha tak memandang wajahnya.

.

GROAAAAAAAR!

.

"Aku akan menangkap ekornya dengan taliku. Setelah itu, kau lumpuhkan kakinya dengan sabitmu." tutur Kakuzu yang memberikan arahan pada Hidan .

"Wakatta! cepat lakukan kikir breng***!" perintah Hidan.

.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan?" Tobi nangis-nangis saat semua lollypopnya berhasil direbut Zetsu.

.

"APAAAAAA?! Bagaimana bisa kau membawa senapan tanpa isi peluru?!"

"Habisnya kan biasanya sekali tembak langsung kena sayangg." Pein menunduk frustasi.

.

"kita akan menjadi bintangnya kali ini un." kata Deidara dengan semangat./"Benar! Dan komisi kita akan lebih banyak 50% dari komisi yang lainnya." kata Sasori yang meniru gaya bicara Kakuzu si matre kikir.


	3. Chapter 3 : Berburu

Sasori POV

Beginilah kalau terlibat dalam sebuah organisasi. Setiap weekend di habiskan bersama mereka. Tidak apa-apa sih. Toh aku juga tidak punya acara khusus pada saat weekend. Cuma, terkadang aku ingin sekali tidur di rumah seharian penuh untuk menghilangkan segala beban yang kurasakan selama ini.

Sore nanti Akatsuki akan langsung ke Suna. Agar besok pagi sudah sampai dan bisa berburu seharian di hari sabtu. Lalu di hari minggu barulah kita melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Biasanya, aku dan Dei membuat karya seni masing-masing setelah kami selesai menangkap target kami. Ok, hanya Dei yang membuat karya seni. Karena karya seniku tak pernah jadi dan selalu gagal.

Menyebalkan sekali setiap melihat Dei membuat patung tanah liatnya dengan sempurna. Bukannya aku iri padanya. Hanya saja aku merasa... Ya. Baiklah. Aku memang iri padanya. Tapi aku berusaha tak memperlihatkan rasa iriku itu.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kami sepakat untuk berkumpul di rumah Pein pukul 5 sore. Masih ada waktu 1 jam lagi untuk ke rumah Pein.

Aku keluar kamarku dengan membawa ransel yang cukup besar hingga aku kesulitan membawanya.

"Hunting lagi?" tanya adikku yang sedang menonton sinetron kesukaannya yang berjudul 'Ganteng-Ganteng Melambai' di ruang santai dengan pemeran utama dua aktor papan atas bernama Kafan Jurik'yo dan Kerikil Harum.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"Hn" aku hanya bergumam ala Sasuke saat itu Entah kenapa aku malas sekali untuk mengucapkan apapun.

Kulirik ibuku, ia terlihat membawa dua kotak bento ukuran besar yang dibungkus oleh sapu tangan berwarna merah sambil berjalan menuju ke arahku. Kemudian, ia memberikan dua kotak bento itu padaku. "Untukmu dan Dei. Kalian butuh makanan tambahan supaya tidak sakit." Ucap ibuku dengan lembut. Lalu aku pun mengangguk dan meraih bento darinya.

Ibuku selalu membawakan dua bento. Satu untukku dan yang satu lagi untik Dei. Sama seperti ibunya Dei yang selalu memberikanku bento juga. Kami berdua memang sangat akrab sedari kami kecil dulu. Bisa dibilang, kami berdua adalah soulmate yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan.

Walaupun aku membenci bakat luar biasa yang Dei miliki, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat menyayanginya dan tak ingin berpisah darinya. Bukannya aku tidak normal karena menyayangi seorang pria ya. Dengarkan baik-baik. CATAT kalau aku 100% pria normal yang menyukai wanita. Dan aku suka Konan. Deidara itu sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara kandungku. Seperti Sakura adikku, aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Kaa-san, Sakura-chan.."

"Hati hati Saso-ku." kata ibuku Sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai.." aku tersenyum kepada ibuku.

"Yooooo Nii-chan,,, jangan lupa oleh-oleh yaaaa…." Seru adikku satu-satunya yang manjanya minta ampun itu. Entah kenapa aku sedang malas bicara padanya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil membalas permintaannya.

Kemudian aku pun meninggalkan rumah setelah berpamitan dengan ibu dan adikku itu. Jika kalian bingung di mana ayahku, akan kujawab bahwa ayahku sedang bekerja dan ia selalu bekerja meski di akhir pekan. Ayahku itu memang pekerja keras.

lupakan soal ayahku dan kita beralih ke permasalahanku lagi. Sebelum pergi ke tempat Pein tentu saja aku lebih dulu ke rumah Dei lalu kami berdua pergi bersama-sama menuju ke rumah Pein yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari perumahan kami. Rumahku dan Dei pun tidak jauh. Hanya berbeda gang saja.

Oleh sebab itu kami selalu bersama-sama kemana pun. Maklum lah, kami berdua ini kan pemuda yang masih sendiri. Ya walaupun Dei sedang PDKT dengan teman adiknya yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuga itu. Hum,, Dei memang beruntung karena sepertinya si gadis keluarga Hyuga yang sangat cantik bak seorang puteri raja itu juga menyukainya.

Aku selalu saja kalah dari Dei. Bahkan dalam hal percintaan pun aku kalah. Lihat saja, aku hanya bisa mengagumi Konan dan meyukainya diam-diam karena sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa meraih cintaku itu. Tentu saja, Konan kan punya Pein. Selain itu, Pein dan Konan sudah berpacaran semenjak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Mana bisa aku pisahkan mereka?

**.**

**.**

**Sasori, Akatsuki, Rate T, Drama, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya alu dan Dei sampai juga di rumah Pein.

Ternyata, kami berdua lah yang datang paling terakhir diantara anggota-anggota lainnya. Tentu saja, beberapa anggota ada yang marah terhadap kami berdua. Bukan beberapa deh, hanya satu. Dan tentu saja dia adalah…

"Hey! Pasangan gay sia*an,,, apa yang kalian lakukan sih hingga kalian datang telat begini?! Apa kalian berdua bercinta dengan menjijikan dulu hah?!" bentak Hidan dengan wajah menyebalkannya yang selalu membuatku ingin menghajarnya.

"Sekarang kan baru jam 16.55 un. Apanya yang telat? Kami bahkan datang sebelum waktunya un!" tampaknya Dei kesal sekali kepada si Hidan itu. Yaaa wajar saja, kata-kata Hidan keterlaluan. Aku juga kesal sih. Tapi aku memang sedang tidak mood.

"Nani? Hoy,, fu***ng uke, kau berani membentakku hah?!" Hidan dan Dei kini telah berhadapan dengan wajah marah mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun saling mendeathglare satu sama lain.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku akan takut padamu hah? Baji**an sia*an un!"

Kurasa situasi ini sudah benar-benar gawat karena Dei sudah mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor juga. Dei hanya bicara kotor jika emosinya sudah benar-benar melebihi batas kesabarannya yang memang hanya sedikit itu. Karena Dei memang tipikal orang yang mudah 'meledak' seperti prinsip seni bodonya itu.

Semua anggota memandang mereka dengan wajah ngeri. Bahkan Tobi si bawel pun terdiam. Mereka paham, sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur jika tidak mau terluka.

"Ok semuanya karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo lekas kita masukan semua perlengkapan kita ke dalam bus…" teriak Pein sambil bertepuk tangan. Aku yakin itu usaha Pein untuk melerai dua orang bodoh yang mudah 'meledak' itu.

"Ayo Dei, kita masukan barang-barang kita…" aku mencoba menarik Dei agar ia menjauh dari Hidan. Tapi, walaupun mereka sudah kujauhkan, mereka tetap saja saling mendeathglare.

"Cih, aku benar-benar benci jika dia bilang kalau aku ini uke un!" gerutu Dei padaku.

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

**.**

**.**

Ya,, Dei memang sudah agak tersiksa dengan wajah cantiknya yang membuat dia selalu dikira perempuan oleh orang banyak. Tak jarang juga ada pria yang jelas-jelas menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku sebagai sahabat hanya bisa bilang 'Sabar Dei,, abaikan saja mereka.' Hanya itu.

Tapi kali ini aku diam saja. Karena Dei benar-benar sedang marah sepertinya. Kata-kata 'Sabar' dariku tak akan berpengaruh apapun dan bahkan mungkin akan membuatnya semakin kesal.

Akhirnya, barang-barang kami pun sudah kami masukkan ke dalam mini bus. Namun, kami berkumpul dulu sebelum berangkat.

"Yosh! Minna-san, teman-temanku anggota Akatsuki yang terhormat dan kucintai,, mari kita tangkap hewan buruan kita kali ini dengan penuh semangat sampai kita berhasil!" seru Pein dengan penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"YEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" seru semua anggota Akatsuki minus Pein dan aku.

"Sasori-kun, kau terlihat lesu sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Kisame padaku yang sedari tadi terlihat kurang bersemangat. Akibatnya semua mata jadi tertuju padaku.

"Eh? tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan ujian sejarah minggu depan. Aku pasti tidak lulus lagi dan menghabiskan liburan musim panas di kelas sejarah." aku menunduk. Aku sangat tidak suka pelajaran sejarah. Itu sangat membosankan bagiku.

Hampir setiap liburan musim panas, setengahnya aku habiskan di sekolah seorang diri untuk mengulang pelajaran sejarah yang dibimbing oleh Kurenai sensei. Guru sejarah cantik namun cerewet dan galak.

Walaupun anggota Akatsuki suka menemaniku secara bergantian, namun tetap saja aku jengkel. Aku pun jadi tak bisa ikut hunting bersama Akatsuki saat liburan musim panas.

"Ujian kali ini kan materi bab 4 tentang Akatsuki. Kau pasti bisa Sasori." ucap Pein sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku hanya mengatupkan bibirku. "Setidaknya kau bisa menyebutkan nama 10 anggota Akatsuki dengan tepat. Hehe." Lanjut Pein.

Ya, ujian kali ini adalah tentang Akatsuki. Organisasi jahat legendaris, yang memiliki 10 anggota bernama sama dengan kami, dan yang membuat Pein mencetuskan ide gila untuk membentuk organisasi ini di masa sekarang.

Yang kuingat dari materi yang Kurenai sensei ajarkan tempo hari di kelas itu hanya ada satu. Sasori atau Akasuna no Sasori, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang bernama sama denganku adalah seorang puppet master berdarah dingin yang membuat semua korbannya menjadi boneka koleksinya.

Yang aku kagumi darinya adalah dia sangat pandai membuat boneka kayu bahkan dapat membuat tubuh manusia menjadi boneka kayu meskipun agak kejam dan menjijikan. Selain itu, dirinya pun telah ia ubah menjadi boneka kayu guna hidup abadi selamanya.

Namun yang masih jadi misteri adalah, kenapa si puppet master itu bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah kunoichi dan nenek kandungnya sendiri. Padahal ia adalah ninja hebat yang tak pernah kalah sekalipun dalam pertempuran. Sangat mustahil jika dia dikalahkan oleh dua wanita itu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Namun, yang tertulis di buku pelajaran sejarahku memang sangat persis dengan penjelasan Kurenai sensei saat itu.

Aku selalu menghayal mungkinkah aku reinkarnasi darinya? Hey.. Dia dan aku sama-sama suka boneka kayu. Prinsip seni kami pun sama. Tapi itu khayalan bodoh. Sasori yang itu jelas-jelas The Puppet Master. Sedangkan aku? The Looser Puppet Master.

**.**

**.**

**The Puppet Master**

_By : Chan-ame_

**.**

**.**

"Tenang Danna un, aku akan membantumu mengingat sejarah si Deidara itu un. Aku hafal semua tentangnya diluar kepala un." ucap Deidara dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul untuk membalas kata-kata sahabatku itu.

End Sasori POV

Akatsuki akhirnya berangkat pada pukul 17.30. Mereka menaiki mini bus sewaan plus supir langganan Akatsuki yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dia cukup keren untuk ukuran supir bus. Namun siapa peduli. Semua anggotanya kan laki-laki. Kecuali Konan. Tapi, Konan terlihat tidak begitu tertarik pada supir bus itu. Sepertinya, hanya Pein saja yang keren di matanya (hoeek).

Mari kita lihat satu persatu aktivitas dari pasangan Akatsuki yang duduk bersama.

Pertama, ayo kita lihat pasangan ibu dan anak (?) Zetsu-Tobi.

"Ayayayayeee... Jalan-jalan.. Jalan-jalan.." kata Tobi si anak bawang sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Tobi, jangan keluar-keluar kepalanya, nanti tersangkut." Zetsu menarik-narik pundak Tobi dengan panik.

"Gak mau! Tobi mau begini aja Zetsu-senpai! Ademmm tau!" rengek Tobi manja.

"Gak boleh! Lagipula bus ini kan ber-AC. Ayo masuk ya nak. Nanti kuberi lollypop deh." tawar Zetsu dengan tampang seles panci (?).

"Beneran?"

"Iya. Ini." Zetsu menggoyang-goyangkan lollypop orange di depan Tobi. Zetsu memang selalu siap sedia lollypop untuk menangani hal-hal seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan semangat, Tobi langsung menangkapnya dan melahapnya "Arigatou Senpai….." Tobi meluk-meluk Zetsu sampai Zetsu kehabisan napas.

"LEPASIN TOBI!"

"GAK MAU!"

Ya,, keadaan itu terus berlanjut beberapa saat.

Yosh, kita tinggalkan Zetsu-Tobi. Sekarang mari kita lihat pasangan paling kotor (?) di Akatsuki. Si mulut kotor dan si kikir berhati kotor Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Semalam menang melawan AC MILAN. Itu artinya, kau kalah taruhan dan harus membayar 50 ribu padaku.." ucap Kakuzu seraya menyeringai jahat dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilat-kilat. Tangannya menengadah ke arah Hidan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Fuc*! Sh*t! As****e! Dasar sia**n, baj****n, breng***, piip..piip..piip..%& ?!$#$&^&%^ #$!$%^%$*%#!^ $%#$ # &)(*%^&**, Teng..teng..teng.. Guk..guk..ngoik..ngoik..moooo..mbee..wek..wek..meow..cit..cit.." semua kata kotor penuh sensor keluar dari mulut Hidan ketika Hidan menyerahkan selembar uang 50 ribuan kepada Kakuzu.

"Wihiii..." seru Kakuzu kegirangan sambil melambai-lambaikan uang dari Hidan itu.

Hidan masih saja berdecak kesal. Ia kelihatannya tidak terima dengan kekalahannya sendiri.

"Kau pasti curang kikir bang***!" umpat Hidan pada Kakuzu.

"Kau saja yang tidak beruntung. Salahkan dewa Jashin bodohmu itu!" balas Kakuzu dengan santainya.

"WHAT THE F**K! BILANG APA KAU BARUSAN?!" Hidan langsung mengepalkan tangannya sambil menarik kerah baju Kakuzu.

"Apa? DE-WA JA-SHIN BO-DOH!" Kakuzu malah menggoda Hidan dengan santainya.

"D**N ! Fuc***g Kakuzu! Kubunuh kau!" Hidan benar-benar geram.

Kemudian,,, terjadilah pergulatan bodoh diantara mereka berdua.

Ok, kita tinggalkan duo terkotor itu. Selanjutnya, kita beralih pada pasangan paling adem ayem dan penuh sopan santun di Akatsuki. Kisame dan Itachi.

"Itachi-san, kau mau?" Kisame menyodorkan bento berisi sushi pada Itachi.

"Hn. Arigatou Kisame-san." Itachi disuapin sushi sama Kisame. "Kisame-san, kau mau?" Itachi menawarkan kue dangonya pada Kisame.

"Tentu saja. Arigatou Itachi-san." Kisame disuapin dango sama Itachi. "Itachi-san, kau mau?" Kisame menawarkan cemilan rumput lautnya.

"Hn. Arigatou Kisame-san." Itachi disuapin lagi sama Kisame. "Kisame-san, kau mau?" Itachi menawarkan minuman sodanya.

"Tentu saja. Arigatou Itachi-san." Kisame meminum minuman soda milik Itachi.

Begitu seterusnya sampai makanan dan minuman mereka berdua habis.

Kita beralih pada pasangan Romeo and Juliet paling romantis di Akatsuki yang selalu membuat kepala Sasori meledak-ledak seperti kembang api buatan Deidara. Pein dan Konan.

"Batu..gunting..kertas..!" seru Pein dan Konan bersamaan. Lalu mereka beradu suit jepang.

"Astaga aku kalah!" kata Konan dengan sangat kecewa.

"Yaiy! Aku menang! Mana pipimu?" Pein menyeringai lebar.

Dengan pasrah Konan menyodorkan pipinya lalu Pein mengecupnya.

Cup 3

"Ayo lagi!" seru Konan semangat dan tak mau kalah.

"Batu..gunting..kertas!"

Konan memilih kertas dan Pein memilih batu.

"Yeaaah! Aku yang menang…" Konan bersorak kegirangan.

Pein yang kali ini kecewa. Ia menyodorkan pipinya dengan pasrah tanpa dipinta oleh Konan lagi. Lalu Konan pun langsung mengecupnya dengan mesra.

Cup 3

Begitulah seterusnya. Mereka bermain suit jepang dengan peraturan yang kalah harus rela dicium pipinya oleh yang menang.

Terakhir, mari kita liat duo terunyu di Akatsuki. Pasangan pria imut betampang baby face dan pria cantik yang jauh lebih cantik dari wanita asli. Sasori dan Deidara.

"Cih! Permainan macam apa itu?" gumam Sasori yang cemburu karena permainan Pein dan Konan.

"Hahahaha... Danna un mau main kaya gitu denganku un?" Deidara mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit.

Plak!

Pipi Deidara sukses ditampar oleh Sasori. "Memangnya aku cowok apaan!" ucap Sasori dengan kesalnya.

Deidara mengelus pipinya yang bertapak tangan merah itu. "Kan aku bercanda Danna un! Aku juga tidak sudi melakukan permainan itu denganmu tau un!" Deidara yang kesal membalas tamparan Sasori.

Plak!

Sasori jadi kesal karena pipi chubby nan ngegemesinnya ditampar Deidara.

PLETAK! "Dasar seniman ledakan bodoh!" umpat Sasori sambil menjitak kepala Deidara.

PLETAK! "Kau, seniman boneka gagal! Seperti prinsip seni bodohmu un!" Deidara balas menjitak kepala Sasori.

GYUUTT! "Aaddddaaaww.." Deidara kesakitan karena pipinya dicubit Sasori.

"SENI ITU ABADI! Dan itu bukan prinsip bodoh!" Sasori tetap mencubit pipi Deidara.

GYUTT! Deidara mencubit pipi Sasori juga "Aaddduh! Sakit!" gumam Sasori.

"SENI ITU LEDAKAN! Camkan itu Danna un!" Deidara dengan kesal merentangkan pipi bulat Sasori.

Sasori melepas cubitannya lalu menjambak rambut Deidara. "TIDAK! SENI ITU ABADI DASAR PIRANG CEREWET BERWAJAH PEREMPUAN!" teriak Sasori.

Deidara pun ikut menjambak rambut Sasori. "TIDAK! SENI ITU LEDAKAN DASAR LILIPUT BANTET BERWAJAH BAYI UN!" teriak Deidara.

Lalu terjadilah adegan jambak, tampar, cubit, colok mata, kelitik, jewer, jitak, dan tonjok antara Sasori dan Deidara dengan gaya ABG perempuan yang sedang berkelahi ditambah dengan teriakan-teriakan cempreng dari mereka berdua.

"KYAAAAAAAA ~"

"KYAAAAAAAA UN ~"

Sang supir jadi sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku kesepuluh anak yang sedang ia bawa di dalam mini busnya. Padahal ia sudah sering mengantarkan mereka.

'Anak anak yang aneh.' benak Kakashi si supir bus.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Berburu**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh 6 jam perjalanan, akhirnya Akatsuki tiba juga di hutan di pelosok desa Suna pada pukul 23.30 malam.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka sibuk mendirikan tenda. Kakashi si supir bus lebih memilih tidur di mini busnya.

Setelah tenda siap, Kisame yang hobby masak, menyiapkan makan malam. Zetsu dan Kakuzu menyalakan api unggun. Pein dan Itachi terlihat sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu dengan wajah serius entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, mungkin mereka sedang menyusun strategi perburuan untuk besok (**Ame** : halaaah,, paling-paling ngomongin bo**p / **ItaPein** : *PLETAK* Sssssttttt! / Ame : Itai.. *nangis Bombay*_)_. Hidan bermain gitar sambil bersenandung ria dengan Tobi dan Deidara (tumben akur?).

Di saat mereka semua sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, terlihat Sasori sedang duduk dipinggir sungai yang masih satu lokasi dengan tempat berdirinya tenda sambil menatap bintang-bintang di angkasa yang kelam itu.

Tiba-tiba, di saat Sasori sedang melambungkan pikirannya jauh di angan-angannya, sebuah tangan halus nan lembut menepuk pundak Sasori. Sasori yang sedikit terkejut langsung menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Konan yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya. Sasori pun langsung buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Konan sebelum gejala-gejala anehnya ketika ia berpandangan dengan Konan itu kambuh lagi.

"Kau tidak ikut bergabung Sasori?" Konan langsung duduk di samping Sasori.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Aku sedang ingin menatap bintang.." jawab Sasori tanpa menatap wajah Konan. Ia tetap menatap ke langit malam yang penuh bintang itu.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Konan menatap wajah Sasori. Sasori tetap berusaha tak memandang wajahnya.

"Banyak sekali." ucap Sasori.

Konan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sasori. "Oh ya? Apa saja?" tanya Konan yang penasaran.

Sasori sedikit gugup ketika pundaknya dan pundak Konan saling bersentuhan. "Hmm... A..ano,, aku hanya memikirkan tentang seniku yang selalu gagal, tentang ujian sejarah satu minggu lagi, dan yang terpenting adalah tentang..." Sasori tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tidak mungkin ia berkata bahwa perasaan cintanya pada Konanlah yang benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya dibandingkan dengan permasalahan lain yang ia miliki.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Konan yang makin penasaran.

"Ah, lupakan. Hehehe…" Sasori berdiri dari tempat ia duduk. "Aku mau ke Dei dulu ya. Sepertinya asyik bernyanyi di depan api unggun.." Sasori tersenyum tipis pada Konan lalu ia pun langsung berlari kecil ke arah Deidara, Tobi, dan Hidan yang sedang bernyanyi.

Konan yang masih diam di tempat, menatap Sasori yang kini sudah berada diantara Deidara, Tobi, dan Hidan yang tengah bernyanyi sambil tertawa riang bersama-sama. Konan terlihat sedih sambil terus memandangi Sasori dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Sasori menatap Konan yang masih berdiri di tepi sungai. Sasori menatap Konan dengan wajah sedih juga. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum palsu lagi dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya dengan teman-temannya itu.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG TENG!

"BANGUN... BANGUN...!" teriak Pein dengan menggunakan pengeras suara sambil membunyikan lonceng mini yang entah ia dapat dari mana ke arah empat tenda yang masih tertutup itu.

Tenda 1 berisi Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu, tenda 2 berisi Kisame, Itachi, dan tadinya Pein tidur di tenda 2 juga semalam, tenda 3 berisi Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi, terakhir tenda 4 yang berisi Konan seorang diri. Maklumlah, cewek kan gak boleh tidur satu tenda sama cowok-cowok.

Dengan wajah kucel and the kumel, semua anggota Akatsuki yang masih berada di dalam tenda perlahan merangkak keluar tenda dengan malasnya.

"Masih ngantuk un." Deidara mengucek matanya lalu bersandar di bahu kiri Sasori.

"Tobi juga belum puas tidurnya ketua. Hoaaaaeehmm…" Tobi menguap lalu besandar juga di bahu kanan Sasori.

Sasori yang jengkel karena kedua makhluk mengganggu itu bersandar di kedua bahunya langsung sengaja berdiri sehingga kepala Deidara dan kepala Tobi berbenturan dengan keras.

"ADDDUUUUUHHHH!" gumam Deidara dan Tobi sambil memegangi kepala mereka yang sakit karena saling berbenturan satu sama lain.

Sasori malah melenggang pergi ke tepi sungai sambil menguap dengan cueknya tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun. "Aku mau cuci muka dulu." ucapnya.

"Sasori no Danna!" teriak Deidara yang geram dengan cemprengnya. Sementara Tobi sedang terisak-isak sambil tetap mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit. Sasori tidak peduli sama sekali, menoleh saja tidak.

"Hoy ketua breng***, ini masih gelap tau!" omel Hidan.

"Benar ketua, sekarang kan baru jam 4.30.." ucap Zetsu sambil berbaring di paha Hidan.

"Hoy.. Waktu adalah uang. Benar kan ketua?" ucap Kakuzu yang berjalan ke arah Sasori untuk cuci muka juga.

"Kakuzu benar. Kita gunakan waktu 90 menit untuk sarapan dan menyiapkan diri. Pukul 06.00 tepat, kita harus bergerak. Kisame, cepat buatkan sarapan!" perintah Pein.

"Hufh.. Iya..iya.." sahut Kisame malas-malasan.

"Konan sayang dan Dei bantu Kisame menyiapkan sarapan ya." perintah Pein lagi. Konan langsung mengangguk.

"Haaah? Kenapa harus aku ketua un?!" bentak Deidara yang tidak mau memasak.

"Karena kau mirip ibu rumah tangga." jawab Pein innocent. Deidara jawdrops lalu ia dengan terpaksa menurut ketika Konan menarik tangannya.

"Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, bereskan tenda dan perlengkapan lainnya lalu masukkan ke mini bus. Itachi, Zetsu, dan Kakuzu, ambil dan siapkan perlengkapan berburu kita yang ada di dalam mini bus." Pein menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah anggotanya sambil memerintah seenak jidatnya. Tapi bodohnya mereka, tanpa perlawanan yang berarti mereka semua menuruti perintah Pein.

"Lalu ketua melakukan apa?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Aku..aku..aku.." Pein mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal. "Ah! Aku mau menyiapkan strategi baru!" jawab Pein sok serius dengan bohongnya.

"Bilang aja mau mandi, luluran, scrubbing, sama maskeran." tebak Sasori asal namun tepat sasaran. (**Ame **:Sejak kapan Pein melakukan rutinitas Deidara? / **Dei ** : Enak aja un! Gue gak pernah begitu un! KATSU! / BLEDAAAARRRRR….. / **Ame** : *gosong dengan imutnya*)

Pein cuma cengar-cengir gaje kepada Sasori dan yang lainnya lalu kabur secepat Minato Namikaze.

Skip time ke pukul 06.00.

Semua anggota sudah sarapan dan mandi serta telah siap dengan pakaian hunting khas mereka ditambah dengan perlengkapan lainnya.

Pakaian hunting mereka terinspirasi dari pakaian asli Akatsuki di sejarah. Jubah hitam dengan corak awan berwarna merah. Namun hanya motifnya saja yang diambil. Karena akan sulit berburu memakai jubah panjang.

Mereka mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam corak awan merah dan celana pendek berwarna ungu beserta sepatu putih dan topi bundar berwarna cokelat

Khusus Konan, kaosnya tanpa lengan dan celananya 25 cm diatas lutut. Biar lebih manis kata Konan. Pein selaku pacar, nurut aja apa kata yayangnya.

Tak lupa mereka membawa perlengkapan masing-masing. Hidan membawa sabit bermata tiga entah beli dimana, Kakuzu membawa segulung tali yang panjangnya bermeter-meter, Kisame membawa pedang besar yang sekali lagi Ame gak tau dapetnya dari mana, Itachi membawa shuriken dan kacamata merahnya (?), Zetsu membawa pacul dan banyak sekali rumput (emang mau bertani), Tobi membawa berbungkus-bungkus lollypop (?), Deidara membawa banyak petasan, Sasori membawa kayu panjang beserta jarum bius yang sangat banyak, Pein membawa senapan keren (nah ini baru bener pemburu), Konan membawa jaring yang lebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar banget.

Kemudian mereka berpencar sesuai partner mereka masing-masing. Hidan-Kakuzu, Kisame-Itachi, Pein-Konan, Tobi-Zetsu, Deidara-Sasori.

.

.

Hidan-Kakuzu.

"Fuc***g as****e! Demi dewa Jashin! Sudah 3 jam kita berkeliling tapi kita tak menemukan apapun!" gerutu Hidan yang kini terduduk di tengah hutan.

"Sabarlah Hidan, memang sulit menangkap hewan langka. Seperti baru pertama kali saja.." tanggap Kakuzu santai.

"Haaaaaaahhh sh*t aku lelah!" Hidan tetap menggerutu tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Kakuzu.

"Hidan, lihat itu!" kata Kakuzu tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat.

Hidan bangkit dan menghampiri Kakuzu. "Apa? Ada apa sia*an?" Hidan bersiap dengan senjatanya. Ia melihat apa yang Kakuzu tunjuk dan ia pun menemukan apa yang Kakuzu lihat. Tentu saja, mereka menemukan hewan dengan cirri-ciri yang mirip dengan hewan buruan mereka.

"Wow, demi dewa Jashin. Ini hari keberuntungan kita karena bisa mendahului mereka menangkap fuc***g animal ini!" Seru Hidan penuh semangat.

"Diam dan tenanglah Hidan. Kau jangan lengah dulu. Aku akan menangkap ekornya dengan taliku. Setelah itu, kau lumpuhkan kakinya dengan sabitmu." tutur Kakuzu yang memberikan arahan pada Hidan.

"Wakatta! cepat lakukan kikir breng***!" perintah Hidan.

Kakuzu melemparkan talinya dan mengikat ekor hewan aneh itu. Hewan itu meronta hebat. Kakuzu dan Hidan berusaha menarik hewan itu agar mendekat.

"GROOOOOAAARRRR… GROOOARRR…."

"Mousukoshi…. Hidannnnnn….." seru Kakuzu dengan tampang bersusah payah karena hewan itu memang sangat besar.

"Urusai sia*an!" jawab Hidan yang juga bersusah payah menarik hewan besar yang meronta-ronta itu.

Setelah hewan itu dekat, Kakuzu menyuruh Hidan untuk melumpuhkan hewan itu "SEKARANG HIDAN!"

Hidan dengan sigap mengayunkan sabitnya ke kaki hewan itu guna melukai kakinya agar tidak dapat melawan lagi. Namun, karena gerakan mendadak dari hewan tersebut, sabit Hidan malah menebas tali yang mengikat si hewan dan membuat hewan itu berhasil lolos.

Kakuzu jawdropp melihat kelakuan Hidan yang sangat bodoh itu. Sedangkan Hidan, sudah terlihat pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"HIDAAAAAAANNNNN BODOOOOOOOOOOOH!" teriak Kakuzu yang geram. "KAU BERMULUT BESAR TAPI OTAKMU SANGAT KECIL!" omel Kakuzu yang sudah habis kesabarannya menghadapi Hidan.

Hidan yang merasa bersalah (tumben) pun cuma bisa berjongkok, nangis dikit, dan menunduk sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah dibawahnya.

.

.

Kisame-Itachi.

"Itachi-san apa kau lelah?" tanya Kisame pada Itachi yang terus memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan kacamata merahnya yang seperti di film matrix.

"Hn. Tapi kita tak boleh keduluan yang lain Kisame-san.." ucap Itachi yang tetap sigap. "Kisame-san! Aku menemukannya!" seru Itachi sambil menunjuk hewan aneh yang tengah mondar-mandir dibalik pohon.

Kisame langsung memasang tampang ngeri "Di..dia be..besar sekali seperti beruang ya Itachi-san. Apa dia pemakan daging?" Kisame terlihat sangat takut.

"Entahlah Kisame-san. Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus lumpuhkan dia. Aku akan mengunci gerakannya dengan shurikenku dan kau lumpuhkan dia dengan pedangmu!" perintah Itachi.

"Hai Itachi-san!" jawab Kisame tegas.

Itachi melemparkan shurikennya di sekitar hewan itu seperti pagar. Si hewan tersentak kaget dan mengeluarkan auman buasnya.

"GROOOOOAAAAARRRR….." Itachi dan Kisame jadi bergetar ketakutan mendengarkan auman buasnya.

"MAJU KISAME-SAN!" perintah Itachi yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"Ba..ba..ik!" Kisame yang ketakutan tetap maju dan mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kaki hewan itu. Namun, hewan itu menggila dan menerjang Kisame.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kisame. Itachi dengan sigap melempari tubuh hewan itu dengan shuriken. Sebenarnya, ia tak boleh melukai anggota tubuh buruannya kecuali kaki. Namun ia terpaksa daripada partnernya dimangsa.

Hewan itu malah berbalik menuju ke arah Itachi. Itachi memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah namun ternyata hewan itu hanya menubruknya saja hingga Itachi tersungkur. Setelah itu ia melarikan diri.

Itachi tergeletak di tanah.

"Daijoubu Itachi-san?" tanya Kisame yang juga terbaring dengan beberapa luka di tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Itachi tak kalah parahnya. Ia merasakan tulang rusuk dan tulang pinggangnya patah namun sepertinya Itachi hanya lebay saja karena sebenarnya ia hanya keseleo sedikit dan luka fisiknya pun hanya sedikit.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Sebaiknya kita serahkan hewan itu pada mereka saja." Kisame berjalan tertatih ke arah Itachi lalu membopongnya ke bawah pohon rindang.

"Hn."

.

.

Zetsu-Tobi.

"Senpai,, Senpai sedang apa sih?" tanya Tobi sambil asyik ngemut lollypop dan duduk di atas sebatang kayu.

Terlihat Zetsu sedang menggali lubang yang dalam dan cukup besar. Kemudian setelah jadi, ia menutupi lubang itu dengan rumput-rumput yang sangat banyak. Ia membuat jebakan rupanya. Lalu Zetsu berjalan ke arah Tobi dan merebut paksa lollypop yang Tobi bawa.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan?" Tobi nangis-nangis saat semua lollypopnya berhasil direbut Zetsu.

"Untuk kujadikan umpan." jawab Zetsu santai sambil menancapkan satu persatu lollypop itu di atas rumput jebakan. Tobi menangis meraung-raung.

"Diamlah! Nanti kubelikan lagi setelah kita berhasil menangkap hewan itu dan mendapatkan 50% bonus komisi kita. Ok! Sekarang kita sembunyi!" Zetsu menarik paksa tangan Tobi dan mereka berdua pun mengintip dari balik semak.

_1 jam kemudian._

"Senpai! Lihat, lihat, lihat, apa itu hewannya?" Tobi menunjuk-nunjuk hewan yang mendekati jebakan Zetsu.

Zetsu melihat gambar target di tangannya lalu menoleh ke hewan itu dan ternyata sama. "Tidak salah lagi Tobi. Ssttt... Jangan berisik, sebentar lagi ia terjebak. Hihihi…"

Memang benar, hewan itu jatuh ke lubang dalam yang Zetsu buat.

"HORAAAAYYY!" seru Tobi dan Zetsu dengan riangnya. Lalu mereka berlari keluar sambil menari-nari kegirangan dan mendekati lubang itu lalu melongok ke dalamnya.

"Hewan yang lucu.." gumam Zetsu sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Ta..tapi giginya tajam senpai." Tobi sembunyi di balik tubuh Zetsu.

"GROAAAAARRRR!" Hewan itu mengaum sangat keras. Kemudian melompat keatas lubang dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Tobi dan Zetsu. Padahal lubang itu sangat dalam. Tapi hewan itu berhasil naik.

Tobi dan Zetsu terdiam sambil gemetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Bahkan Tobi ngompol di celana.

"GROAAAAAAARRR!" Hewan itu mengaum keras tepat di hadapan wajah mereka berdua yang membuat mereka berdua pingsan seketika.

.

.

Pein-Konan.

Terlihat Pein tengah memetik setangkai bunga dan memasangkannya di telinga Konan. "Kirei.." ucap Pein dengan wajah gombalnya. Konan jadi tersipu malu.

"Ah, Pein.. Kau bisa saja.." Konan memukul kecil bahu Pein.

Pein mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Konan. Lalu mereka pun semakin dekat..dekat.. dan sangaaaaaaaat dekat. Kini wajah mereka berdua sudah merah padam dan mata mereka pun sudah terpejam. Jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal benerapa cm saja. Namun tiba-tiba...

"GROAAAAAAAR!"

Suara auman hewan aneh itu membuat dahi Pein dan Konan jadi berbenturan karena kaget.

"Aduuhhh…." gumam mereka berdua sambil mengelus kepala masing-masing.

"Kyaaa! Pein! Itu dia! Itu dia...!" Konan menunjuk-nunjuk heboh ke hewan sebesar beruang yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Pein langsung menyiapkan senapan dan berusaha menembak kaki hewan itu.

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

Namun hewan itu dengan lincahnya menghindari peluru Pein hingga Pein kehabisan peluru dan hewan itu tidak terluka sedikitpun.

CTEK..CTEK..

"Apa yang kau lakukan Pein? Cepat isi pelurunya!" perintah Konan.

"A...aku tak punya isi pelurunya.. Hehehehe…" Pein nyengir gaje.

"APAAAAAA?! Bagaimana bisa kau membawa senapan tanpa isi peluru?!" Konan langsung membentak-bentak Pein dengan judesnya. Entah kemana perginya Konan yang anggun nan lembut itu.

"Habisnya kan biasanya sekali tembak saja langsung kena sayangg…." Pein menunduk frustasi.

"Lalu bagaimana kita menangkap itu?" Konan pun menunjuk hewan aneh yang kelihatan marah itu dengan wajah yang sangat frustasi. "KAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU YAAAAAA?" bentak Konan lagi.

"Gomenasai sayaaaaang…. Aku akan berpikir.. Hmmm... Aha! Kita langsung jaring saja dengan jaringmu sayang!" kata Pein dengan wajah bodohnya.

Konan yang masih kesal pun langsung mengeluarkan jaring lebarnya dan mereka berdua pun melempar jaring itu hingga menutupi tubuh hewan itu.

"Berhasil!" seru Pein dan Konan sambil saling berpelukan riang.

Namun..

"GROAAAAAR!" Hewan itu memutuskan jaring jaringnya dengan mudah.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Pein dan Konan ketika hewan itu melompat kabur melewati kepala mereka.

.

.

Sasori-Deidara.

Pasangan sahabat ini terlihat paling tidak antusias dibandingkan pasangan-pasangan Akatsuki lainnya dalam berburu. Deidara dan Sasori malah menari-nari sambil bernyanyi duet di sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Jret..jret..jret..jret!jret! Jret..jret..jret..jret!jret! Jret..jret..jret..jret!jret!Jret..jret..jret..jret!jret!" gumam Deidara yang mencoba meniru musik lagu diam diam sukanya Cherrybelle.

Saso : Kau, adalah incaran hatiku~

Dei : Ku, slalu memperhatikanmu~

Saso : Tak henti menjadi teman berbagi~

Dei : Semoga kau rasa apa yang ku rasaaaa~

Saso : Di balik senyumku, ada cinta untukmu..

Dei : Di balik matamu, ada hati menunggu..

SasoDei : Saso, diam diam suka Konaaan...

Dei : Dia coba mendekat. Dia coba mendekaaa~ti si Konan.

SasoDei : Saso diam diam suka Konaaan...

Saso : Semua kan indah, seandainya aku bisa. Memiliki Konan...

Dei : Jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..Jret..

Saso : Hey!

Dei : Jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..Jret..

Saso : Hey!

Dei : Jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..jret..Jret..

Saso : Hey!

"Hufh,, udahan ah Danna.. Suaraku sudah abis un! Uhuk..uhuk.. Udah 20 lagu kita nyanyiin un." Deidara ngos-ngosan karena kebanyakan nyanyi.

"Ah! Baru 20 lagu aja udah ngeluh! Gimana mau jadi penyanyi Dei?" Sasori menepuk-nepuk pundak Deidara.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi penyanyi un? Aku kan mau jadi seniman un." Kata deidara yang jengkel pada Sasori.

"Penyanyi kan juga seniman Dei…" Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, menguap dan berbaring di rerumputan.

Deidara ikut berhenti dan duduk disebelah Sasori yang tengah berbaring. "Seniku bukan untuk menyakiti tenggorokanku un! Tapi seniku adalah..." Deidara membakar beberapa petasan dan melemparnya ke depan.

BLAMMM!

"LEDAKAN UN!" ucap Deidara dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia terlihat sangat puas dengan ledakan barusan. Sasori hanya menatapnya dengan wajah malas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara auman hewan buas dan tak lama setelah itu si hewan langsung menunjukkan dirinya. Hewan itu berbentuk rakun raksasa yang mirip dengan target mereka. Sepertinya hewan itu terkena ledakan petasan Deidara.

"WAAAAAAA D...D..D..DANAAA... Itu kan target kita un!" Deidara sontak ketakutan karena hewan itu mengamuk dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Y..y..ya K..kau benar Dei!" jawab Sasori dengan gugupnya karena takut. Kemudian Sasori terdiam dan memandangi hewan itu. "Sugoi,, dia benar-benar besar sekali!" Sasori terkagum kagum.

"Bukan saatnya untuk kagum Danna no baka! Cepat keluarkan jarum biusmu un!" perintah Deidara.

"Eh..oh..i..iya tunggu…" Sasori yang panik langsung mengacak-acak tas bawaannya hingga semua barang-barang dari dalam tasnya itu berserakan di rumput. Ada boneka Barbie, topi beruang, foto Konan, pedang-pedangan plastik, celana dalam bermotif Teddy Bear, dan mobil-mobilan (?).

Deidara sempat sweatdropp melihat isi tas Dannanya yang 'wow' banget itu. Sasori sadar kalau Deidara memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Kemudian ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Deidara dengan tampang datar.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori sok cool.

"GROAAAAAAAR!" Hewan itu semakin mendekat dan siap menerkam. Sasori dan Deidara yang sedang bertatapan pun kembali tersadar.

"HEYYYY! CEPAT DANNA UN!" teriak Deidara panik.

"I..iya! Iya!" Sasori yang tadi sempat berhenti, kini melanjutkan pencariannya karena ia masih belum menemukan jarum biusnya. Namun hewan itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan mereka dan bersiap mencakar Deidara dan Sasori dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Deidara dan Sasori berteriak secempreng-cemprengnya. Lalu disaat yang tepat, Sasori menemukan jarum biusnya dan menancapkannya pada hewan itu.

Jleb..

Sasori dan Deidara memasang wajah takut antara hidup dan mati.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

BRUGH! Hewan itu ambruk karena pengaruh obat biusnya.

"Fiuuuhhhh….." Sasori dan Deidara bernapas lega. Tubuh mereka lemas dan mereka pun langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput.

Kemudian, mereka pun bertatapan lalu tersenyum lebar dan saling menggenggam tangan mereka satu sama lain. "KITA BERHASIL (UN)!" seru Sasori dan Deidara secara bersamaan.

"Kita akan menjadi bintangnya kali ini un." kata Deidara dengan semangat.

"Benar! Dan komisi kita akan lebih banyak 50% dari komisi yang lainnya.." kata Sasori yang meniru gaya bicara Kakuzu si matre kikir.

"HORAAAAAAAAAAY…." seru mereka sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Special thanks for **: Shadow, Apostrophee, Mudiantoro, AN Narra, Green Mkys, Haruko Akemi, Guest**..

Arigatou buat reviewnya, Ame jadi tambah semangat! ^^

Gimana cara sasori jadi puppet master? jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya.. Jadi tetep tunggu chapter ke-empat yaaa

Sasori bisa pakai benang cakra atau enggak? Humm Ame juga masih memikirkan hal itu. Liat nanti aja deh.. hehehe

Banyakin Saso Dei? Banyak kok SasoDeinya... tapi friendship yaaa... ahahahahahaha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Selanjutnya….**

"Begitulah cara dua orang pria gentle seperti kami melumpuhkan hewan buas ini (un).."

.

"Cih! Paling-paling mereka hanya membual" ucap Zetsu dengan sebal.

.

"Jangan deket-deket Danna ya un! Deket-deket aku aja un" Deidara noel-noel dagu Konan sampai Konan blushing.

DUAKK|PLETAK! Deidara di tonjok Pein dan di jitak Sasori.

.

"Nanti malam kau bilang ada festival kan sayang ?"

.

"Bebeknya berenang... Cipak cipuk cipak cipuk.. Loh? Ada puteri duyung. Sedang apa kau?" Tobi yang membawa mainan bebek karet ke pemandian, tengah memainkan bebek karetnya layaknya bocah lima tahun.

"Aku lagi nyari pangeran Errick. Kau lihat gak bebek?" eh, ternyata ada bocah lain yang bawa-bawa boneka Ariel the mermaid ke pemandian. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori.

.

"DEI-CHAN MANIS, APA PUNGGUNGMU MAU KUGOSOK?"

"DASAR COWOK-COWOK GAK NORMAL UN!"

.

"ITADAKIMASU

Semuanya makan dengan lahap disertai tawa ria dan canda mereka. Di sudut ruangan, pelayan wanita berambut hitam tengah berdiri dan menunggu ada yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Deidara melirik ke arah pelayan itu dan menatapnya seolah berkata "Apa sudah kau kerjakan?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Deidara tersenyum senang karenanya.

.

"Wahh kau cantik sekali Konan-hime." puji Hidan yang untuk pertama kalinya berkata tanpa menggunakan kata 'sisipan'nya tersebut.

.

"Kau temani aku ya Sasori?" pinta Konan dengan wajah memohon.

Sasori melotot. Ia tak percaya mendengarnya. Deidara menyenggol lengan Sasori yang masih mematung dengan wajah blushing yang bodoh. "Cepat katakan ya, sebelum aku menggantikanmu un." goda Deidara pada Sasori.

.

Tanpa sadar Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Konan. Konan tak sadar akan hal itu hingga ia merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ketika Konan menengok, bibirnya langsung bertemu dengan bibir pemilik hembusan nafas itu, Sasori.

.

Sasori membuka pintu kayu bergaya kuno tersebut. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Sasori melangkah masuk dan melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu. "Tempat apa ini?" Sasori bergumam sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya yang gelap dengan bantuan cahaya ponsel tersebut.

"WOOOWWWW…" Sasori melebarkan matanya. Ia melihat puluhan boneka kayu seukuran manusia tergantung dan berjajar rapi di tembok.

.

"Mustahil! Kenapa boneka kayu ini, berbentuk seperti diriku?!" Sasori meraih boneka itu dan menyentuh wajahnya. "Matanya, rambutnya, bahkan wajahnya memang serupa denganku!"

.

"Seandainya aku bisa bertemu denganmu,, aku pasti akan memintamu untuk mengajariku membuat boneka." kata Sasori dengan mata berbinar. Tanpa ia ketahui, diluar sana ada sebuah bintang jatuh yang melintas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review kalian penyemangat Ame ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Aku Ada Di Mana?

"Saat itu, kami sedang beristirahat un.. Kemudian, insting pemburu kami memberi tahu kalau hewan itu ada dibalik pohon." kata Deidara.

"Kemudian dengan sigap kami mengeluarkan senjata kami. Aku mengeluarkan jarum-jarum biusku, Dei mengeluarkan petasannya." tambah Sasori.

"Kami mendekat ke arah hewan itu un. Lalu aku berteriak lantang padanya 'HEI HEWAN BODOH, RASAKANLAH SENIKU YANG HEBAT INI UN' aku pun melemparinya dengan petasan buatanku dan BLAM! Hewan itu ketakutan karena ledakanku un." wajah Deidara berseri-seri. Ia bercerita dengan seringaian lebar di bibirnya ditambah dengan gerakan tangan dan tubuhnya.

"Setelah itu, si hewan menggila dan menyerang kami. Aku bergulat dengannya seorang diri aku menendang perutnya, menyikut wajahnya, mencekik lehernya. Dia sangat tangguh!" Sasori tak kalah ekspresifnya dengan Deidara ketika bercerita.

"Aku pun membantu Danna dan bergulat dengan hewan ini un. Dia memang tangguh tapi kami lebih tangguh un." Deidara melipat tangannya di depan dadanya lalu tersenyum sombong.

"Ya benar! Setelah itu, aku dan Dei berhasil merobohkannya. Dia menangis seperti bayi saat itu. Ku katakan padanya 'Dasar hewan jelek. Itulah akibatnya jika melawan kami'. Kemudian dia menunduk seperti kucing yang manis." Sasori mengangguk-angguk sambil menyeringai.

"Setelah itu, untuk mengurangi penderitaannya, Danna membiusnya agar dia tidak merasa takut lagi pada kami un."

"Begitulah cara dua orang pria gentle seperti kami melumpuhkan hewan buas ini (un)." kata Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan dengan wajah bangga. (dasar pembual).

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"Waaaaah Dei-senpai dan Saso-senpai kereeen….." puji Tobi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Benaaar! Kau hebat Sasori, Deidara... Pein dan aku saja tak bisa menangkapnya." tambah Konan yang juga berbinar-binar.

"Cih! Paling-paling mereka hanya membual." ucap Zetsu dengan sebal.

"Benar! Pasti itu semua cuma kebetulan yang dibesar-besarkan." tambah Kakuzu.

"Tidak mungkin pasangan gay biadap seperti kalian bertarung sekeren itu!" Hidan mencibir ke arah Sasori dan Deidara.

"Bilang saja kalian iri pada kami un! Kalian hanya pecundang dan kamilah pemenangnya un! Iya kan Danna un?" Deidara melirik ke arah Sasori seolah minta dukungan. Sasori mengangaguk dengan antusias.

"Apa katamu ukenya Sasori sia*an?!" geram Hidan.

"CUKUP! Sudahlah yang penting hewan ini sudah tertangkap." Itachi menengahi perdebatan mereka.

"Benar kata Itachi-san. Lebih baik, pikirkan nama untuk hewan ini. Ini kan hewan spesies baru." kata Kisame seraya menunjuk hewan itu.

Hidan, Zetsu, dan Kakuzu berdecak kesal. Lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Yang lain tidak menahan mereka. Biarlah mereka menenangkan diri. Tapi Tobi nyusulin partnernya si Zetsu.

"Baiklah, Sasori.. Dei, karena kalian yang menangkapnya, kupersilahkan kalian berdua untuk memberikan nama kepada hewan ini." ucap Pein dengan nada bijaksana.

"Hmm... Hewan ini mirip Ichibi di dalam sejarah un." gumam Deidara dengan gaya orang berpikir.

"Iya juga sih.." kata Sasori dengan gaya yang sama dengan Deidara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama Shukaku!" ucap Deidara dan Sasori bersamaan (kompak banget sih pacar-pacar Ame xD).

"Bagus." Konan tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Sasori. Yang ditepuk langsung keringet dingin. Sebentar lagi juga pingsan.

Deidara dengan sigap langsung memisahkan jarak antara Konan dan Sasori sejauh 1 meter sebelum Sasori pingsan.

"Apaan sih Dei?!" kata Konan dengan sebalnya.

"Jangan deket-deket Danna ya un! Deket-deket aku aja un." Deidara noel-noel dagu Konan sampai Konan blushing.

DUAKK|PLETAK ! Deidara di tonjok Pein dan di jitak Sasori.

"Aduh! Sakit tau un!" Deidara mengelus pipi dan kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang lebih baik kita ke penginapan di desa Suna bagaimana? Mumpung masih siang. Nanti malam kau bilang ada festival kan sayang?" tanya Pein pada Konan.

"Hn." Konan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah siapkan yukata untuk nanti malam." kata Konan dengan tampang berseri-seri

Sasori memandangi Konan yang berseri-seri itu. Sasori sudah membayangkan betapa cantiknya Konan saat memakai yukata. Seandainya saja Sasori bisa berjalan berdua dengan Konan di malam festival itu, tapi itu mustahil. Konan pasti berjalan dengan Pein.

Deidara melirik Dannanya yang terlihat sedih. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia tau persis apa yang ada dipikiran Dannanya saat itu.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita masukan Shukaku ini ke kandang besi di mini bus." perintah Pein pada ke-empat anak buah lelakinya.

"Umm, ano.." Kisame terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Gomen, badanku masih agak sakit. Kisame-san juga sedang terluka," sahut Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi, biar kami yang menangani. Ya kan? Sasori, Dei, biarkan mereka beristirahat." sahut Pein.

"Aku gak mau ah. Shukakunya bau." sahut Sasori.

"Aku juga gak mau un. Berat tau!" sahut Deidara.

KisaItaPein cuma geleng-geleng lalu akhirnya mereka bertigalah yang tetap mengangkat Shukaku dan membawanya ke mini bus. Mereka bertiga berpikir jangan-jangan KakuZetHid benar kalau si SasoDei cuma membual (**Akatsuki** : Kenapa Ame jadi hobby nyingkat-nyingkat nama (un)? / **Ame** : Suka-suka gue! Situ oke? / **Akatsuki** : Gue mampusin lo Ame sialan (un) / **Ame** : A..ampun..hiks...hiks..Sasori darling, Deidara honey, tolongin... / **Sasori **: Sejak kapan gue jadi darling lo?! / **Dei** : Gue juga gak mau jadi honey lo un! / **Ame** : Itachi-nii , tolong... / **Itachi** : Gue bukan kakak lo! Gue Amaterasu lo! / **Ame** : Siapa yang mau nolong dong? / **Tobi** : Tobi mau, mau, mau, Tobi kan anak baik.. / **Ame **: Bunuh gue aja deh daripada di tolongin ama si Tobi! / **Tobi **: huweeeeeee.. Ame-san jahaaaat!).

**.**

**.**

**Sasori, Akatsuki, Rate T, Drama, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

Pada sore hari, anggota Akatsuki sudah sampai di penginapan. Disana, mereka beristirahat sejenak. Para cowok-cowok Akatsuki memutuskan untuk berendam di pemandian air panas di penginapan. Sedangkan satu-satunya cewek di Akatsuki itu langsung mengunci diri di kamar guna mempercantik diri sebelum ke festival.

"Huaaaah.. Emang paling enak berendam di air panas ketika lelah." gumam Zetsu sambil merentangkan tubuhnya.

"You right fuc***g florist!" Hidan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam air.

"Itachi-san, mau kugosok punggungmu?" tanya Kisame.

"Hn. Arigatou Kisame-san" jawab Itachi.

"Bebeknya berenang... Cipak cipuk cipak cipuk.. Loh? Ada puteri duyung. Sedang apa kau?" Tobi yang membawa mainan bebek karet ke pemandian, tengah memainkan bebek karetnya layaknya bocah lima tahun.

"Aku lagi nyari pangeran Errick. Kau lihat gak bebek?" eh, ternyata ada bocah lain yang bawa-bawa boneka Ariel the mermaid ke pemandian. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori.

"GROK...zzz...GROK...zzz...GROK...zzz..." ternyata Kakuzu malah tidur di pemandian. Untung gak tenggelam (hati-hati bang kuzu !).

"CK! Tak ada celah untuk mengintip ke pemandian wanita lagi!" gerutu Pein sang ketua mesum dengan gondoknya.

Sepertinya ada yang kurang, Kemana Deidara? Ternyata dia sedang membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam air. Lalu, tak lama kepalanya menyembul dari dalam air hingga butiran-butiran air itu melayang di udara dan ia pun mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya yang basah sambil mengusapnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan gerakan slowmotion.

Semua cowok Akatsuki yang melihat adegan itu, langsung terpana melihat Deidara dan menghentikan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Bahkan Kakuzu yang sudah terlelap pun langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar demi melihat pemandangan indah itu.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

SROOTTTTT

Para cowok Akatsuki yang melihat Deidara yang sangat mirip dengan perempuan menggoda yang sedang mandi saat itu pun langsung nosebleed serempak.

Seketika Deidara langsung keheranan melihat tingkah teman-temannya. "Kalian kenapa sih un?" Deidara mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandang mereka satu persatu.

'Sh*t! Manis banget si Uke sia*an itu!' benak Hidan.

'Ternyata Dei kalau masuk ke air panas berubah jadi cewek toh. Berarti dia aslinya cewek dong?' benak Zetsu yang kebanyakan baca komik Ranma ½.

'Cantiknya gadis pirang itu.' benak Kisame.

'Rambutnya menggoda.' benak Itachi.

'Senpai sexy banget!' benak Tobi. (kaya Tobi ngerti aja sexy itu apa!)

'Baru ngeh kalau Dei itu cantik banget!' benak Sasori sambil menatap Deidara dengan penuh kekaguman (kemane aje lo Sasori Darling?).

'Ada bidadari nyasar di kolam cowok ya?' benak Kakuzu.

'Gak apa-apa deh gak ada celah ngintip. Pemandangan disini juga bagus kok. Hihi.' benak Pein sambil tertawa mesum.

Lalu, tiba-tiba semuanya menghadap ke arah Deidara dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. "DEI-CHAN MANIS, APA PUNGGUNGMU MAU KUGOSOK?" tanya cowok-cowok itu serempak seraya mendekat ke arah Deidara dengan seringaian nakal di bibir mereka masing-masing.

Deidara yang merasakan aura negatif berbau pelecehan langsung melompat keluar kolam pemandian dan buru-buru mengambil handuk untuk menutupi bagian terpentingnya.

"DASAR COWOK-COWOK GAK NORMAL UN!" Deidara teriak seperti wanita sambil menunjuk mereka dari atas kolam dengan wajah blushing entah marah entah malu dan setelah itu ia langsung ngacir keluar area pemandian.

Cowok-cowok yang tadi 'sempat' terpesona oleh kecantikan Deidara yang menggoda, kini telah sadar dari fantasi-fantasi liar mereka tentang Deidara versi wanita dan langsung muntah-muntah setelah melihat tubuh Deidara yang benar-benar pria tulen 100% (ingat, ini bukan fic yaoi loh).

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

**.**

**.**

"Nona..." seorang pelayan wanita memanggil Deidara yang sedang berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tapi, Deidara yang merasa bukan 'nona' terus berjalan dengan santainya.

"Nona tunggu." pelayan itu menarik yukata penginapan yang tengah Deidara kenakan.

"Ada apa sih un? Aku bukan nona tau! Aku laki-laki un!" Deidara memasang wajah kesal.

"A..ano..gomenasai tuan." ucap pelayan berambut hitam pendek dengan tanda pengenal bertulisan Shizune itu.

"Ya un. Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa un?" kata Deidara cuek.

"Kalian mau pesan menu masakan paket A, B, atau C untuk makan siang?" tanya pelayan itu seraya memegang pulpen dan kertas untuk mencatat pilihan Deidara.

"Bedanya apa un?"

"Kalau paket A, menyajikan masakan perancis. Paket B, menyajikan masakan China, dan kalau paket C, menyajikan masakan Jepang." jelas pelayan itu dengan sangat ramah.

Deidara terdiam dan terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Humm,, paket A saja deh un." pilih Deidara. 'Sesekali boleh-boleh saja kan makan masakan Perancis.' benak Deidara.

"Gomen ne, juru masak masakan perancisnya sedang mengalami masalah perut sehingga ia tidak bisa memasak hari ini." kata si pelayan dengan tampang menyesal.

'Tsc, kalau tau begitu kenapa masih menawarkan menu paket A un!' geram Deidara dalam hati. "Ya sudah paket B saja un." Deidara berusaha menutupi amarahnya.

"Gomen ne, tapi jembatan penyeberangan di arah timur sedang di renovasi." ucap si pelayan yang lagi-lagi memasang tampang bersalahnya.

Deidara mulai kesal kepada pelayan itu. "Lalu apa hubungannya..!" nada bicara Deidara mulai tinggi.

"Karena toko yang menjual bahan masakan China hanya bisa di jangkau jika melewati jembatan itu. Jadi kami tidak bisa menyiapkan masakan China karena bahan-bahannya tidak ada. Hehehehehe." pelayan itu malah tertawa polos di hadapan Deidara.

Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan urat-urat di dahinya mulai bermunculan. "Lalu... Kenapa... Kau... MENAWARIKU MENU PAKET B?!" teriak Deidara yang geram tepat di depan wajah si pelayan.

"Go..go..gomenasai Nona, eh.. Tuan, atashi, atashi..." si pelayan itu sangat ketakutan hingga kaki-kakinya lumer.

"Sudahlah! Paket C saja.." ucap Deidara dengan kesalnya.

"Ano..." ucap si pelayan menggantung.

"NANI?! APA ITU JUGA TIDAK ADA?!" kepala Deidara membesar seolah ingin menelan si pelayan hidup-hidup.

"Ti..ti..ti..tidak. Paket C ada kok No, eh tuan." ucap si pelayan dengan gugupnya.

"Lalu?"

**.**

**.**

**The Puppet Master**

_By : Chan-ame_

**.**

**.**

"Ma..makanannya.. Mau diantar ke kamar kalian masing-masing atau mau di sediakan di ruang makan agar bisa makan besar bersama-sama?" tanya pelayan itu perlahan.

"Hmm... Makan bersama saja un."

"Mau di ruangan A, B, atau, C?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bedanya apa un?"

"Kalau di ruangan A, anda bisa menikmati langsung pemandangan pegunungan Kawarimi sambil menyantap makanan anda. Kalau di ruangan B, anda bisa menikmati langsung pemandangan pantai utara Sunagakure sambil menyantap makanan anda, dan kalau di ruangan C, humm, hanya ruangan kosong tanpa ada yang menarik sih." jelas pelayan itu dengan sangat ramah.

Deidara terdiam dan terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Hum, ruangan A saja deh un." pilih Deidara. 'Sepertinya menarik makan sambil memandangi gunung.' benak Deidara.

"Gomen ne, ruang A sedang di renovasi jadi tidak bisa dipakai." kata si pelayan dengan tampang menyesal.

'Tsc, kalau tau begitu kenapa masih menawarkan ruangan A un!' geram Deidara dalam hati. "Ya sudah ruangan B saja un." Deidara berusaha menutupi amarahnya.

"Gomen ne, tapi perusahaan SABAKU sedang diambang kehancuran." ucap si pelayan yang lagi-lagi memasang tampang bersalahnya.

Deidara mulai kesal kepada pelayan itu. "Lalu apa hubungannya..!" nada bicara Deidara mulai tinggi.

"Karena mereka berada diambang kehancuran, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat dadakan dan rapat dadakan itu dilakukan di ruangan B. Hehehehehe." pelayan itu malah tertawa polos di hadapan Deidara.

Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan urat-urat di dahinya mulai bermunculan. "Lalu... Kenapa... Kau... MENAWARIKU RUANGAN B?!" teriak Deidara yang geram tepat di depan wajah si pelayan.

"Go..go..gomenasai Nona, eh.. Tuan, atashi, atashi..." si pelayan itu sangat ketakutan hingga kaki-kakinya lumer.

Deidara memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit sekali itu. 'Kok aku merasa seperti deja vu ya dengan dialog kami un?' benak Deidara yang frustasi.

"Sudahlah! ruangan C saja.." ucap Deidara dengan kesalnya.

"Ano..." ucap si pelayan menggantung.

"NANI?! APA ITU JUGA TIDAK BISA?!" kepala Deidara membesar seolah ingin menelan si pelayan hidup-hidup.

"Ti..ti..ti..tidak. ruangan C kosong kok No, eh tuan." ucap si pelayan dengan gugupnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ma..makan siangnya mau jam 12, 13, atau-"

"TERSERAH!" bentak Deidara penuh emosi.

"Ba..baik No, eh tuan, akan kusiapkan!" si pelayan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya sambil hormat pada Deidara lalu bergegas pergi dari sana.

Deidara, kesal bukan main dan ingin sekali membunuh pelayan itu saat ini juga.

Langkah kaki pelayan itu terhenti dan ia berbalik menuju Deidara lagi. "Makanan penutupnya mau es krim, buah, atau-"

"TERSERAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" bentak Deidara lagi. Kali ini bentakkannya lebih dahsyat dari yang pertama.

"HA..HAI!" si pelayan itu hormat lagi dengan kaki gemetar. "Baiklah kalau begitu no, eh.. Tuan. Akan segera kami siapkan." pelayan itu membungkuk lalu mencoba berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Deidara teringat sesuatu dan menahan pelayan itu. "Matte un!"

Si pelayan itu mengehentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik ke arah Deidara. "A..ada apa lagi no, eh.. Tuan?" si pelayan itu ketakutan.

Deidara menyeringai lalu membisikan sesuatu pada pelayan itu. Lalu Deidara memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas ke pelayan wanita itu.

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baik nona! Laksanakan!" Deidara memberi deathglare pada pelayan itu karena lagi-lagi membuatnya kesal dengan panggilan nona yang ia ucapkan.

Pelayan itu meneguk ludahnya lalu tersenyum aneh. "Ehmmmm... Maksudku, laksanakan tuan. Hehe.." kemudian si pelayan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Deidara.

"Dasar pelayan bodoh! Kenapa harus aku yang terlibat dengannya Kami-sama un? Dan lagi, apa dia tidak bisa membedakan cowok dengan cewek ya un.." gerutu Deidara.

(**Ame **: Salahkan mukamu yang cantik itu Dei! / **Dei** : Tapi lo suka gue kan un? Lo kan cewek, berarti lo liat gue sebagai cowok gentle dong un? / **Ame** : Hum! *blushing sambil merem sambil ngangguk-ngangguk 1000x*)

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Aku Ada Di Mana?**

**.**

**.**

"ITADAKIMASU" semua anggota Akatsuki lengkap sudah berada di meja besar yang penuh dengan makanan-makanan lezat khas penginapan di desa Suna tersebut.

Semuanya makan dengan lahap disertai tawa ria dan canda mereka. Di sudut ruangan, pelayan wanita berambut hitam yang tadi sempat membuat Deidara agak frustasi sedang berdiri dan menunggu ada yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Deidara melirik ke arah pelayan itu dan menatapnya seolah berkata "Apa sudah kau kerjakan?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Deidara tersenyum senang karenanya.

Sebenarnya, yang diminta Deidara kepada pelayan itu adalah agar ia memasukan obat cuci perut sebanyak-banyaknya ke makanan dan minuman Pein agar Pein tidak bisa ikut ke festival. Dengan begitu, Sasori bisa dengan leluasa mendekati Konan. Deidara memang sangat peduli pada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Malam harinya, para cowok Akatsuki minus Pein sudah berkumpul di teras penginapan dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Mereka memakai Yukata tradisional dan terkesan tampan karena pakaian itu.

Sasori mengenakan yukata merah, Deidara biru, Kisame abu-abu, Itachi cokelat tua, Kakuzu hitam, Hidan orange, Zetsu hijau, dan Tobi PINK? (**Ame** : Seriusan lo Tobi? / **Tobi** : Hai! Ame-san *ngacungin jempol ala gai-sensei*).

Mereka sedang menunggu ketua mereka beserta kekasihnya yang belum juga keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"Ketua lama banget deh. Tobi kan udah gak sabar pengen main." Tobi cemberut sambil mengigiti Yukatanya.

"Sabar dulu dong Tobi. Nanti juga keluar." kata Zetsu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Tobi. (Duuh, Zetsu keibuan banget :3).

"Hoaaaaehhmmm.. Aku ngantuk." ucap si baby doll sambil merentangkan tangannya. Namun aksinya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut biru yang baru saja datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Konan. Pujaan hati si baby doll Sasori.

Gadis itu nampak sangat anggun dengan Yukata berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bunga berwarna putih yang senada dengan hiasan mawar putih di rambutnya. Gadis itu sedikit berbeda dengan riasan make up tipis di wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu ketika semua pria di sana menatapnya dengan kagum. Pasalnya, Konan di kesehariannya itu adalah gadis yang cukup cuek dalam berpenampilan. Tapi kali ini dia tampil bak seorang puteri raja.

"Wahh kau cantik sekali Konan-hime." puji Hidan yang untuk pertama kalinya berkata tanpa menggunakan kata 'sisipan'nya tersebut.

Konan blushing.

"Kau seperti puteri bulan Konan." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Jarang banget loh Itachi senyum. Bahkan hampir gak pernah.

Konan tambah blushing.

"Kau lebih cantik dari bunga manapun di dunia ini." kata Zetsu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kini wajah Konan benar-benar semerah rambut Sasori.

"Ariel the Mermaid aja kalah Konan-san." Kisame menyeringai.

"Untuk pertama kalinya dimataku ada yang lebih cantik dari uang." ucap Kakuzu.

"Konan-senpai maaaaniissss banget lebih manis dari lollypop Tobi." kata Tobi (Si autis bisa ngegombal juga toh?).

"Kau seni yang sempurna un. Bersediakah kau menjadi model patungku yang terindah un?" Deidara tersenyum manis banget (Pacar Ame gitu loh!).

"Hehehe... A..arigatou minna, kalian berlebihan ah." ucap Konan malu-malu seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari para pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"AH..GAK KOK. KAMU EMANG CANTIK BANGET MALAM INI (UN)." kata semua cowok itu kecuali Sasori.

Konan tersenyum dan berterimakasih lagi. Lalu Konan melirik ke arah Sasori. Cuma Sasori yang tidak berkata apapun. Tapi wajah Sasori sudah sangat merah padam semerah rambutnya jika dibandingkan dengan pria-pria lainnya.

Konan menghadap ke arah Sasori. "Ehm.. Sasori, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Konan malu-malu sambil berputar dengan cantik di hadapan Sasori.

Sasori langsung kumat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya pun semakin panas memerah. Namun kali ini Sasori mati-matian melawan semua itu. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Konan dan berusaha mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"K...k..ka..kau.. C..ca..ca..can..tik.. K..Ko..Ko..Konan!" ucap Sasori terbata-bata seperti orang gagu.

Konan langsung tersenyum lebar sekali. "Arigatou Sasori." ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. Sasori cuma sanggup mengangguk untuk membalas ucapan Konan. Tidak pingsan saja sudah keajaiban bagi Sasori saat ini.

"Lalu dimana ketua?" tanya Kakuzu.

Tiba-tiba Konan mengerutkan dahinya. "Huh! Si bodoh itu tidak bisa ikut ke festival. Katanya dia sakit perut dan tak bisa jauh dari toilet." ucap Konan dengan nada kesal.

Deidara tiba-tiba menahan tawanya. Sasori yang berada disamping Deidara pun langsung menyadari tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu. "Apa itu ulahmu Dei?" bisik Sasori. Deidara hanya menyeringai. Sasori menghela napas. Entah harus berterimakasih pada Dei, atau harus memarahinya.

"Kasihan ketua. Berarti senpai sendirian dong?" tanya Tobi.

Konan mengangguk. "Um. Makanya," Konan menoleh ke arah Sasori. "Kau temani aku ya Sasori?" pinta Konan dengan wajah memohon.

Sasori melotot. Ia tak percaya mendengarnya. Ia langsung tenggelam dalam imajinasinya sendiri dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu memang bukanlah mimpi.

Namun, lamunannya terhenti ketika Deidara menyenggol lengan Sasori yang masih mematung dengan wajah blushing yang bodoh. "Cepat katakan ya, sebelum aku menggantikanmu un." goda Deidara pada Sasori.

Sasori mendeathglare Deidara setelah itu ia langsung ngangguk-ngangguk 1000x tanda ia setuju menerima ajakan Konan.

"Kenapa mesti dengan si semenya Deidara sih Konan-hime? Denganku saja." tawar Hidan. Konan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Gomen ne Hidan, aku dan Sasori kan sudah lama berteman. Jadi kurasa aku lebih nyaman dengannya. Hehe." Konan tersenyum manis dan menolak Hidan secara halus.

'Konan nyaman denganku?' benak Sasori. Wajah Sasori pun langsung berubah 100x lipat lebih merah daripada yang tadi. Kemudian kepalanya meledak dan asap mengepul dari atas kepala merahnya.

"Kyaa!" Deidara yang posisinya berada di samping Sasori pun langsung keget sendiri melihat Sasori yang meledak itu.

Hidan yang ditolak oleh Konan pun langsung memasang wajah terburuknya. Begitu pun dengan pria-pria lain yang berada di situ kecuali Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka pun lansung kecewa seperti Hidan setelah mendengar pernyataan Konan.

"Yasudah un! Ayo kita berangkat un!" kata Deidara dengan semangat 45nya.

"AYOOOOOO!" seru semuanya yang sudah kembali bersemangat lagi.

.

.

Di festival desa Sunagakure, suasananya sangatlah ramai. Banyak sekali lampu berwarna-warni yang menerangi kegelapan malam di sana. Ada juga bermacam-macam stand seperti stand makanan, pakaian, mainan, aksesoris, dan lain-lain. Katanya itu merupakan festival ulang tahun desa. Kebetulan sekali mereka sedang ada disana. Mereka memang memilih waktu yang tepat untuk berburu.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH! BANYAK MAINAN! TOBI MAU, TOBI MAU, TOBI MAU! Dei-senpai Ayo temani Tobi!" Tobi menggandeng tangan Deidara dan langsung menariknya.

"Gak mau ah un! Sama Zetsu aja sana un!" tolak Deidara dengan sadis tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Tobi sudah siap mengeluarkan air bahnya. Namun Zetsu langsung mencegahnya dan mengajak si anak baik (katanya) itu ke stand mainan.

"Sudahlah Tobi, ayo bermain denganku ya…" Zetsu menepuk-nepuk kepala Tobi agar ia tak jadi menangis

"Itachi-san, ayo kita main itu." Kisame menunjuk permainan menjaring ikan dengan jaring kertas.

"Baiklah Kisame-san. Tapi aku mau beli dango dulu." Itachi menunjuk stand makanan yang menjual kushidango. Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka bersama-sama.

"Hey Kakuzu breng**k, ayo kita main itu." Hidan merangkul bahu Kakuzu sambil menunjuk ke arah permainan melempar panah ke papan target.

"Cih! Permainan bodoh." Tanggap Kakuzu sok cool.

"Hadiahnya utamanya uang loh." bisik Hidan tepat di telinga Kakuzu.

Seketika itu juga, mata hijau Kakuzu langsung menyala dan berkilat-kilat. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Kakuzu langsung menyambar tangan Hidan dan menarik Hidan ke tempat itu.

Kini tinggal Deidara, Sasori, dan Konan yang masih terdiam di tempat tanpa arah dan tujuan. Merasa tak mau mengganggu, Deidara pun ingin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebelum mengutarakan niatnya, Deidara di tabrak oleh seorang wanita hingga hampir terjatuh.

"Ah.. Go..go..gomenasai." kata seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik bak seorang puteri raja. Sejujurnya, dia lebih cantik dari Konan malam itu.

"Loh Hinata? Kau ada disini un?" Deidara kenal gadis itu. Gadis itu teman sekelas adiknya Deidara. Gadis itu pula yang merupakan incaran hati Deidara. Deidara benar-benar tak menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu gebetannya di Suna ini.

"Aaah... Deidara-nii? Kau juga ada disini?" ucap Hinata lembut dengan tampang pura-pura terkejut. Sebenarnya Hinata memang sudah merencanakan ini semua.

Bukan Hinata sih, tapi, adiknya Deidara yang bernama Naruto itu lah yang merencanakan segalanya setelah tau tujuan hunting sang kakak dan apa yang akan sang kakak lakukan setelahnya. Rencana ini pun dibantu oleh Sakura, dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Hmm. Aku dan Akatsuki habis hunting di Suna. Kau bagaimana bisa berada di sini sendirian un?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Tadinya sih bertujuh. Aku, Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Sai, dan Sasuke. Tapi aku terpisah dari mereka di tengah perjalanan." ucap Hinata pura-pura sedih.

"Hah? ada adikku dan adik Itachi juga?" celetuk Sasori.

"I..iya Sasori-nii" jawab Hinata.

"Anak itu! Berani-beraninya dia pergi ke tempat sejauh ini dengan pacarnya malam-malam begini!" Sasori yang sister complex pun langsung emosi sendiri. "Ne Hinata, apa kalian menginap? Di mana kalian akan menginap?" tanya Sasori dengan tatapan mata tajam sambil memajukan wajahnya kepada Hinata hingga Hinata merasa terintimidasi.

"A..ano, eto, k..kami menginap di, penginapan Kamaitachi." Ucap Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Yosh! Tak akan kubiarkan adkku menginap bersama si tengil Uchiha itu!" kata Sasori berapi-api.

_Di tempat lain yang tak jauh dari sana.._

"Kuso." Gumam Sakura yang sedang mengawasi keadaan.

_Kembali ke lokasi semula..._

"Ya sudah un. Jangan sedih. Bagaimana jika kutemani kau un? Aku juga sendiri." Deidara tersenyum ramah sampai membuat Hinata blushing berat.

"I...i..iya.. Ma..mau.." jawab Hinata dengan gugupnya.

"H..hey Dei! Kau akan meninggalkanku?" ucap Sasori panik. Ia takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diingikan jika ia hanya berdua saja dengan Konan.

"Kau kan bersama Konan un. Aku tak mau mengganggu Danna...un." Deidara mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menggandeng Hinata pergi menjauhi mereka berdua.

"T..tapi...Dei.." Sasori mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jaga Danna ya Konan un." teriak Deidara dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kini Sasori dan Konan hanya berdua saja. Hening terjadi beberapa saat diantara mereka sebelum Konan akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Um, kau tidak senang ya menemaniku?" tanya Konan sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Bu..bukan seperti itu..!" Sasori langsung panik dan gugup. "Aku.." Sasori tidak sengaja menyentuh kedua bahu Konan dengan tangannya dan ia pun langsung segera menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Konan sambil tersipu malu. "GO..GOMEN!" Sasori langsung berbalik badan agar tidak menghadap Konan. Ia sudah sangat gugup sekali.

Sedangkan Konan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung karena tingkah Sasori yang menurutnya tidak wajar.

"Daijoubu ka?" Konan memegang pundak Sasori yang sedang membelakanginya.

Sasori yang sangat tegang karena disentuh bahunya oleh Konan pun langsung berkeringat dingin. "Da..da..daijoubu!" ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Konan menghela nafas dan menarik kedua bahu Sasori dengan kedua tangannya sehingga kepala Sasori berada di bahu kanan Konan "Beli permen kapas yuk." kata Konan tepat di telingan Sasori yang membuat Sasori luar biasa terkejut dan semakin deg-degan.

Sasori pun langsung menjauhkan diri dari Konan dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sendiri agar tidak gugup. Lalu, dengan perlahan, ia berbalik badan dan menatap Konan yang tengah berseri-seri dengan mata berkilat seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen kepada ibunya.

"Um.. A..aku.." ucap Sasori gugup.

"AYO!" Konan makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Sasori yang sudah memerah itu. Sasori pun langsung mmundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"I..iya, baiklah." Sasori mengangguk sambil memaksakan senyumannya.

"Yaiy! Kalau begitu ayo cepat!" Konan memeluk lengan Sasori lalu beranjak pergi ke stand makanan. Sasori benar-benar tak sanggup menahan gejolak aneh di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa sangat senang tapi juga sangat gerogi.

Sasori pun membeli dua permen kapas di kedai makanan itu lalu ia pun memberikannya pada Konan.

"Waaaahhh….. Arigatou Sasori." Konan mengambil permen kapasnya dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat. "Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Konan semangat sambil memakan permen kapasnya.

Sasori sempat terpesona dengan Konan saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk memakan permen kapasnya. Namun, dengan segera ia langsung menampar pipinya sendiri agar ia sadar. "Hmm... Kita main lempar gelang saja." ajak Sasori yang sudah mulai anteng gejala anehnya dan lebih menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Konan.

"Ayo.. Ayo!" seru Konan bersemangat.

Kemudian mereka pun berjalan menuju ke stand permainan lempar gelang. Sesampainya disana Konan meminta agar Sasori memenangkan boneka beruang yang besar. Lalu Sasori pun akhirnya bisa mengabulkannya setelah 4 kali gagal.

"Kau hebat sekali Sasori." puji pada Sasori sambil memegangi boneka beruang hadiah utama yang sangat besar itu.

"Ah, tidak, hanya kebetulan saja. Hehehe.." Sasori tersipu malu karena pujian Konan itu.

"Rendah hati sekali. Seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Hum… Boneka lucu ini, kuberi nama apa ya?" Konan melirik ke arah Sasori meminta pendapat.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau Sako?" ucap Sasori malu-malu karena maksud Sasori, Sako itu adalah Sasori Konan.

"Nama yang lucu. Apa artinya?" tanya Konan antusias.

Sasori langsung tersentak karena Konan menanyakannya."Tidak ada. Hehe." bohong Sasori.

Kemudian mata Sasori tertuju pada stand aksesoris. Ia melihat sesuatu di sana yang membuatnya jadi tertarik.

"Kau tunggu sebentar ya Konan," Sasori tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Konan beberapa langkah untuk menuju ke stand aksesoris.

Konan hanya diam sambil menatap Sasori yang terlihat membeli sebuah gelang sederhana yang cantik berwarna merah dan ungu.

Tak lama, Sasori berjalan ke arah Konan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ini untukmu Konan. " kata Sasori seraya memakaikan gelang yang berwarna merah itu di tangan Konan.

"Apa ini?" Konan memperhatikan gelang di tangannya.

"Gelang persahabatan." Sasori menunjukkan gelang berwarna ungu berjenis sama yang telah ia pakai di tangan kirinya. "Warna merah itu melambangkan diriku, dan warna ungu yang kupakai juga melambangkan dirimu. Dan gelang yang berbentuk lingkaran ini kuanggap sebagai simbol persahabatan kita yang tak akan pernah ada ujungnya seperti sebuah lingkaran. Aku harap, kita bisa, seperti lingkaran." ucap Sasori sambil blushing.

Konan tersenyum mengangguk. "Pasti. Kita pasti akan seperti lingkaran Sasori." Sasori pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Konan.

.

.

Tiba saatnya pesta kembang api akan dimulai. Konan dan Sasori menjauhi kerumunan dan berjalan ke arah bukit yang tidak jauh dari tempat festival. Mereka berdua pun duduk di atas bukit yang sepi itu.

"Kalau disini, kita bisa melihat jelas kembang apinya dan tak akan terhalang oleh apapun." kata Sasori sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau pintar Sasori." Konan tersenyum kepada Sasori.

Tak lama, letusan kembang api mulai terdengar. Langit malam yang awalnya gelap telah berubah menjadi terang dan penuh warna karena ledakan indah yang menghiasi angkasa itu.

"Waaaah indahnya." Konan tak henti-hentinya menatap dan mengagumi letusan kembang api penuh warna di angkasa itu. Mata indahnya menjadi berkilat karena cahaya terang dari kembang api tersebut.

Sasori tak menatap langit sama sekali. Ia tak begitu suka dengan sesuatu yang meledak yang dianggap seni oleh Deidara itu. Ia lebih tertarik memandangi wajah gadis pujaannya yang tengah tersenyum dan berseri seri mengagumi keindahan setiap letusan cahaya warna-warni itu.

Tanpa sadar Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Konan. Konan tak sadar akan hal itu hingga ia merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ketika Konan menengok, bibirnya langsung bertemu dengan bibir pemilik hembusan nafas itu, Sasori.

Awalnya mereka berdua terkejut. Lalu Sasori mulai memejamkan mata dan mengecup bibir gadis pujaannya lebih dalam. Konan diam saja. Ia tak membalas ciuman Sasori tapi juga tidak menolaknya.

Satu menit saja mereka saling bertukar kehangatan bibir mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Sasori sadar dari kebodohannya dan melepaskan ciumannya dari Konan. Mereka langsung salah tingkah dan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

"Ma..ma..maafkan aku Konan.. Aku..a..aku.." kata Sasori terbata-bata. Konan terdiam tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya dengan wajah merah padam.

"A..aku,, ke toilet dulu!" kata Sasori yang langsung berlari menjauhi Konan.

'Baka baka baka! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Dia itu sudah punya pacar! Kenapa aku sebodoh itu. Dia pasti membenciku.' benak Sasori yang terus berlari entah ke arah mana. Pikirannya kacau hingga ia tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan tersesat.

Sasori POV

Aku dimana? Haduh! Sudah bodoh! Tersesat pula. Aku terus berjalan menelusuri hutan itu. Ya. Ini hutan. Tapi bukan hutan tempat aku hunting tadi. Di sini gelap, dingin, dan seram sekali. Aku takut.

Huaaaa... Kaa-san, Tou-san.. Tolong aku. Aku mulai panik saat aku merasa semakin tersesat. Hiks..hiks.. Aku mulai menangis seperti Tobi. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Ingin menghubungi teman-teman, tapi aku tak dapat sinyal.

"WAAAAAAA…."

Tiba-tiba, tanah yang kuinjak terperosok ke bawah. Dan apa yang kutemukan, sebuah gua. Entah kenapa, tapi aku rasanya ingin masuk ke gua itu.

Kunyalakan layar ponselku untuk memberikanku sedikit penerangan. Aku memasuki gua itu semakin dalam dan dalam. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan sebuah tangga, dan diatas tangga itu ada sebuah pintu.

End Sasori POV

Sasori membuka pintu kayu bergaya kuno tersebut. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Sasori melangkah masuk dan melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu. "Tempat apa ini?" Sasori bergumam sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya yang gelap dengan bantuan cahaya ponsel tersebut.

"WOOOWWWW…." Sasori melebarkan matanya. Ia melihat puluhan boneka kayu seukuran manusia tergantung dan berjajar rapi di tembok.

Sasori mendekati boneka kayu tersebut dan menyentuhnya. Perlahan, ia menelusuri seluruh bagian boneka itu dengan tangannya. "Halus sekali. Sungguh pahatan yang bagus bahkan detilnya sangat sempurna." Sasori tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya. "Siapa yang memahat semua ini ya? Pasti dia sangat professional." Ucapnya.

Sasori melihat-lihat semua boneka dengan reaksi kagum yang berbeda-beda. Kemudian, pandangannya teralih ketika melihat ke sudut ruangan. Ia mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke tempat itu dan melihat sesosok manusia tengah berdiri disana. Namun ia tau. Itu bukan manusia. Itu pasti boneka juga seperti yang lainnya. Namun kenapa boneka itu terpisah sendiri?

Ia terus melangkah hingga berada tepat di hadapan boneka tersebut. Sasori makin melebarkan matanya ketika melihat rupa dari boneka kayu berbentuk manusia tersebut. Mulut Sasori terbuka agak lebar saking tak percayanya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Mustahil! Kenapa boneka kayu ini, berbentuk seperti diriku?!" Sasori meraih boneka itu dan menyentuh wajahnya. "Matanya, rambutnya, bahkan semuanya memang serupa denganku!"

Sasori lalu melihat bagian dada kiri boneka yang berlubang. Seperti ada sesuatu disana sebelumnya. Sesaat, ucapan Kurenai sensei terlintas di pikirannya.

_Akasuna no Sasori, mengubah seluruh tubuhnya menjadi boneka dan hanya menyisakan satu organ hidup saja yang melekat di tubuh bonekanya. Yaitu, jantung yang dimasukan kedalam sesuatu berbentuk tabung yang disebut heart container yang ia tancapkan di dada kirinya agar ia tetap bernyawa._

_Setelah kematiannya, shinobi bernama Kankuro mengambil tubuh boneka Sasori yang tentu saja heart containernya telah dilepas karena sudah tak berfungsi dan menjadikan boneka Sasori sebagai senjatanya._

Sasori terdiam sebentar. "Apa kau Sasori di dalam sejarah itu? Kenapa kau mirip denganku?" Sasori kini tengah duduk sambil memangku boneka yang seukuran denganya dan memiliki wajah yang serupa dengannya pula.

"Jawab aku boneka!? Kenapa kita mirip? Apa jangan-jangan aku memang reinkarnasi darimu dan kau adalah kehidupanku di masa lalu?" tanya Sasori kepada boneka itu.

"Jika kau benar Sasori di dalam sejarah, berarti kau yang membuat semua boneka ini bukan?" Sasori tersenyum antusias kepada boneka yang berekspresi datar itu. "Kau hebat! Sasori!" lanjut Sasori dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hmm.. Seandainya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, aku pasti akan memintamu untuk mengajariku membuat boneka." kata Sasori masih dengan mata yang berbinar. Tanpa ia ketahui, diluar sana ada sebuah bintang jatuh yang melintas.

Lama kelamaan, setelah terus mengoceh kepada boneka mirip dirinya tersebut, ia mengantuk dan tertidur sambil memeluk boneka kayu yang ia panggil Sasori tersebut.

.

.

"HEAAAAAAHHH!"

TRAK TRING TEP!

"Katsu!"

BLAAAAMMM! DUAAARRR!

Sasori masih mengantuk. Tapi ia mendengar suara ribut yang luar biasa. Ada suara benda tajam saling beradu, suara teriakan seram dari orang-orang, serta suara ledakan yang memekakan telinga. Seperti sedang ada perang saja. Setidaknya itulah yang ia dengar ketika sedang menonton film perang.

Sasori membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk. Entah ia mengigau atau tidak, ia melihat sebuah kunai, senjata ninja jaman dahulu tengah melintas ke arahnya. Sasori hanya bisa terdiam menatap kunai yang melesat ke arahnya itu.

TRING!

Sebuah kunai dari arah lain menghantam kunai tadi sehingga kunai itu terjatuh ke tanah dan tidak jadi menembus kepala Sasori.

"Danna! Apa yang kau lakukan disana un?! Mengapa kau malah tidur tiduran un?!" teriak pemuda yang ternyata si pelempar kunai yang menyelamatkan nyawa sasori barusan.

"Deidara?" Sasori bangkit dan menatap pemuda yang ia yakini kalau itu adalah Deidara. Tapi Deidara yang ini memakai pakaian yang aneh menurut Sasori.

Jubah panjang bermotif lambang Akatsuki, celana ungu dibawah lutut, ditambah kaos kaki putih panjang dan sandal hitam. Di balik poninya yang menutupi mata kiri, terlihat sebuah alat seperti kamera menempel di mata kirinya. Dia juga mengenakan cincin aneh di telunjuk kirinya serta yang paling aneh menurut Sasori adalah, ia mengenakan kuteks berwarna ungu. Deidara memakai kuteks? Apa dia benar benar ingin menjadi wanita?

Lagi-lagi ada yang melemparkan senjata ke arah Sasori dan lagi-lagi pemuda berwajah Deidara itu menyelamatkan Sasori.

"Katsu!"

BLAM!

Sasori melihat Deidara melemparkan tanah liat berbentuk burung kecil ke para ninja yang mencoba menyerang Sasori dan burung kecil itu meledak setelah Deidara mengatakan 'Katsu'.

'Haaaaaah? Me..me..meledak? Apa itu petasan baru ciptaannya? Tapi itu jelas tanah liat! Dan ledakannya seperti bom.' batin Sasori keheranan.

"Danna! Ayo kita pergi dari sini un!" teriak pemuda berwajah Deidara kepada Sasori. Tapi Sasori diam saja. Ia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

'Apa ini mimpi?' benak Sasori.

Duaaaak!

Tiba-tiba ada seorang ninja yang memukul perut Sasori hingga ia tersungkur dan memuntahkan darah. "Uhuk...!" Sasori terengah-engah. 'Ugh.. Sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi.'

"Dannaaaaaa!" pemuda itu melompat ke depan Sasori. Lalu ia melemparkan tanah liat berbentuk burung dan tangannya seperti ninja di film-film yang sedang merapal jutsu.

BLESHH... Kepulan asap putih menyelimuti burung kecil itu dan burung kecil itu kini telah berubah menjadi burung besar.

"WAAAAAAAAA! Bu..bu..burungnya jadi besar….." kata Sasori heboh.

"Haaah? Kau ini kenapa sih un?" tanya pemuda yang kini sudah melompat ke atas burung itu. "Cepatlah Danna...!" Sasori tidak mengerti maksud pemuda berwajah Deidara tersebut. Sasori menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah innocent dan mulut setengah menganga.

Pemuda itu melihat beberapa ninja hendak menyerang Sasori. "Ck! Sial un!" gumam pemuda itu lalu melompat ke arah Sasori dan menarik paksa Sasori ke atas burung tanah liat besar miliknya. Lalu, mereka terbang ke angkasa bersama burung itu.

"Huwaaaaaa...eit...eit...eit..." Sasori nampak tak seimbang dan langsung memeluk erat pemuda itu. Sontak pemuda itu jadi terkejut.

"Ne Danna! Apa yang kau lakukan un!" Sasori benar-benar memeluk pemuda itu dengan sangat erat.

"Kenapa burung tanah liat ini bisa terbang?" teriak Sasori yang masih memeluk erat pemuda itu sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau aneh sekali Danna un! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ada apa dengan sikapmu Danna? Kenapa kau pakai yukata un? Mana hirukomu dan..dan.. Kenapa kau jadi seperti bocah pengecut Danna?!" pemuda itu jadi terlihat senewen sendiri karena tingkah Sasori yang menurutnya tak biasa.

Sasori membuka mata melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sedang menggaruk pipinya. Tunggu, Sasori melihat sesuatu di telapak tangan pemuda itu. Apa itu mulut?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA DITANGANMU ADA MULUTNYA?!" Sasori mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dan ia menjauhi si pemuda. Karena tak seimbang, Sasori terjatuh dari burung itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Pemuda berwajah Deidara itu sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sasori. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan wajah bingung. 'Ada apa dengan Danna?' benaknya. Kemudian, ia melesat menghampiri Sasori yang hampir mendarat di tanah dengan burungnya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan Sasori lalu mereka berdua mendarat di tanah.

Sasori dengan wajah ketakutan langsung berlari menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa sih Danna un?" pemuda itu mendekat. Sasori melangkah mundur hingga tersudut oleh pohon.

"Ja..ja..JANGAN MENDEKAT! KAU BUKAN DEIDARA!" Sasori menunjuk pemuda itu dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Kau bicara apa sih un? Aku ini Deidara? Apa kepalamu habis terbentur?" Deidara semakin mendekat.

"Huaaaaaaaa...aaaaa...aaa...a...! KAA-SAN...TOU-SAN... Tolong akuuu...hiks..hiks..hiks.. AKU MAU PULANG!" Sasori menangis meraung raung.

"He..hey.. Danna un.." pemuda itu mencoba menyentuh lengan Sasori tapi tak jadi karena tangisan Sasori makin keras.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Baik! baik! Aku mundur un." pemuda itu menjauhi Sasori dan menatap Sasori yang masih menjerit-jerit dengan tatapan tak mengerti. 'Pembunuh berdarah dingin Akasuna no Sasori, menangis meraung raung seperti bayi?' benak pemuda itu.

"Hiks...hiks..." tangisan Sasori melemah walaupun dia masih terisak. 'Aku ada dimana? Aku mau pulang.. Kaa-san, Tou-san, Dei, aku mau pulang...Hiks...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Special thanks for **: Shadow, Apostrophee, Mudiantoro, AN Narra, Green Mkys, Haruko Akemi, Guest, Zaa-chan**..

Arigatou buat reviewnya, Ame jadi tambah semangat! ^^

Sasori sama Deidara aja? Gomen ne, Deidara itu suamiku :3, jadi aku gak akan membiarkan suamiku berpasangan sama cowok. Karena suamiku bukan yaoi. Ehehehehe.. Apalagi yaoiannya sama selingkuhanku Sasori :p

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter selanjutnya….**

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi Deidara ?"

.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

"Itachi-san... Bekap mulutnya"

.

"A..apa kalian...Akatsuki? Penjahat rank s itu?"

.

Terdengar suara batu besar yang merupakan pintu markas mereka dibuka oleh seseorang. Lalu, terlihatlah sesosok manusia buruk rupa dengan cadar di wajahnya. Badannya pun bungkuk dan dia berjalan seperti kura kura.

.

"Sasori ?!"

.

"Siapa dia ?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Review kalian penyemangat Ame ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Zaman Para Ninja

Terlihat 6 orang pria dan satu orang wanita berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah, tengah menatap Sasori yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas sofa dengan sisa air mata di pipinya yang telah mengering di sebuah markas gelap nan lembab yang lebih mirip dengan gua itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Deidara?" tanya pemuda yang berwajah mirip sekali dengan Pein namun terdapat banyak sekali pierching di seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Entahlah ketua. Tadi saat menjalankan missi dengannya, dia masih baik-baik saja un. Lalu kami berpencar saat bertarung un dan tiba-tiba, ketika aku menemukannya, dia sudah aneh seperti ini un." pemuda yang mirip Deidara dan memang bernama Deidara itu pun mengacak-acak rambutnya karena sedikit stress.

"Memang benar, boneka busuk ini terlihat aneh. Mengapa dia pakai yukata? Mana jubah Akatsuki dan Hirukonya?" kata seorang pria berwajah Hidan yang membawa-bawa sabit bermata tiga.

"Itu belum seberapa un! Kau tau. Dia hanya diam saat diserang. Dan dia terkejut ketika melihat seni-seniku un. Dan dia, sangat takut melihat mulut di tanganku ini un." Deidara melebarkan telapak tangannya dan menunjuk mulut yang berada di sana dengan sangat ekspresif.

"Hahahaha. Jangankan Sasori, aku saja takut melihatnya." ledek pemuda berwajah Hidan pada Deidara.

"Cih! Suatu hari aku pasti akan membunuhmu! Un!" sahut Deidara dengan juteknya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"Tenanglah." ucap pria berwajah Pein yang sebut ketua Pein itu. "Lalu, kenapa dia tak sadarkan diri seperti ini? Apa kau memukulnya hingga pingsan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak un. Lagipula apa orang ini bisa pingsan hanya karena dipukul un? Dia itu menangis dan menjerit-jerit ketika aku mendekatinya un. Lalu di sela tangisannya, ia berkata 'Kaa-san.. Tou-san tolong aku. Aku mau pulang' begitu terus-menerus hingga ia lelah dan tertidur un." tutur Deidara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang masih terlelap.

"Menangis? Sasori menangis? Menjerit-jerit? Kau bercanda Deidara?" kata pemuda berwajah Kakuzu dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda un! Aku juga tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat un! Bahkan dia yang tidak pernah tidur pun sekarang tertidur pulas kan un!" ucap Deidara dengan sewotnya sambil menunjuk wajah Sasori lagi.

Tiba-tiba di tengah perdebatan mereka, Sasori terlihat menggeliat dan mengecap-ngecapkan mulutnya dengan imut. Semua mata langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Perlahan, Sasori membuka matanya seraya menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-laki dengan tampang yang imut sekali karena ia merasa ada 7 manusia mengelilinginya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Ia tak asing dengan wajah orang-orang itu. Hanya saja penampilannya agak berbeda. Sasori duduk sambil memandang wajah-wajah di hadapannya dengan tatapan polos yang menggemaskan.

Hening menerpa mereka semua. Sepertinya Sasori masih setengah sadar. Kemudian Deidara mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Sasori. Terlihatlah mulut di tangan Deidara tepat di depan wajah Sasori. Seketika Sasori benar-benar tersadar 100% setelah melihat mulut di tangan Deidara itu. Lalu...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Sasori menjerit sekeras-kerasnya seraya menampar wajah Deidara hingga Deidara tersungkur.

Semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Deidara dan Sasori menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Itachi... Bekap mulutnya!" perintah Pein pada pemuda berwajah Itachi karena posisi pemuda itu paling dekat dengan Sasori. Pemuda berwajah Itachi itu pun langsung membekap mulut Sasori yang sangat berisik itu.

"HMPPFH...HMMMPPFH...HMPPHFH...!" Sasori meronta-ronta ditambah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

Mereka yang ada disana benar-benar heran melihat tingkah Sasori. Mereka sudah tidak menutup telinga mereka lagi. Mereka masih agak sweatdrop melihat Sasori yang menangis sesedih itu.

"Si breng**k itu benar-benar menangis meraung-raung." kata Hidan yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Semuanya menatap heran pada Sasori. Bahkan Kisame sampai mangap dengan lebar saking tidak percayanya.

"Itachi, lepaskan dia!" perintah Pein karena ia melihat Sasori sudah agak tenang dan ia pun ingin menginterogasi Sasori.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi kau diam ya." kata Itachi kepada Sasori. Sasori mengangguk dengan wajah takut.

Itachi melepaskannya lalu "WAAAAAAA...Hmmpffhh..." Sasori malah berteriak lagi dan Itachi langsung membekapnya lagi.

"Kau bandel ya un." Deidara yang telah bangkit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasori lalu menjitak kepalanya.

PLETAK "Kapan lagi aku bisa memukul kepala si pembunuh berdarah dingin jika bukan sekarang un. Hahaha." Deidara tertawa geli.

DUAKK! Sasori menendang perut Deidara dengan keras.

"Ugh! Hey apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Dasar Sasori no Danna! Un!" Deidara berdecak kesal.

"Biar aku yang coba bicara padanya." Satu-satunya wanita di sana yang berwajah mirip Konan pun berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**Sasori, Akatsuki, Rate T, Drama, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

Semakin dekat wanita itu ke arah Sasori, semakin cepat jantung Sasori berdetak. Dia kumat lagi. Walaupun wanita di hadapannya bukan Konannya melainkan Konan versi 29 tahun yang terlihat sangat cantik dan dewasa.

Itachi menyadari gejala aneh Sasori. Ia kira, Sasori kesulitan bernapas karena mulutnya dibekap. Lalu ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sasori dengan perlahan. Takut-takut Sasori berteriak lagi.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Sasori diam seribu bahasa sambil terus menunduk. Kini wanita berwajah Konan itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan Sasori. Wajah Sasori sudah merah padam dan ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin.

"Sasori-san, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Konan dengan nada tenang dan datar.

DEG..DEG..DEG..DEG..DEG..

Jantung Sasori berdegup semakin kencang. Berkali-kali ia meneguk ludahnya. Nafasnya pun sudah mulai kacau.

"K..Ko..Ko..Konan." ucap Sasori dengan susah payah. Yang lain jadi tambah bingung dibuatnya. Apalagi wanita itu. Dia hanya menggerakan matanya ke atas seolah berkata "Apa?"

"B..be..be..be..ra..pa.. u..um..mur..mu?" tanya Sasori dengan terbata-bata.

Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "29 tahun. Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Haaah? 29? K..kau tua sekali." Sasori sudah mulai stabil lagi dari gejala-gejala anehnya.

"Kau lebih tua Sasori-san. Umurmu kan 35 tahun!" wanita bernama Konan itu mulai kesal karena dibilang tua oleh Sasori.

"35? 35 tahun?" Sasori merasa mulai memahami situasi yang tengah ia hadapi. 'Apa mungkin aku terlempar ke masa lalu? Dan aku dikira Sasori si puppet master tua yang berwajah muda itu? Kalau begitu, mereka yang ada dihadapanku itu adalah...' gumam Sasori dalam hati.

"A..apa kalian...Akatsuki? Penjahat rank S itu?" tanya Sasori perlahan dengan hati ketakutan.

Yang lainnya semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasori. Mereka sampai menyangka kepala Sasori terbentur dan amnesia.

"Tentu kami itu Akatsuki. Kau juga kan Aakatsuki." kata Konan dengan nada bingung.

'ASTAGA! Jadi aku benar-benar berada di masa lalu? Di dalam sejarah? Dan di zamannya para ninja yang menakutkan itu?' pikir Sasori yang membuat wajahnya semakin menampakkan ekspresi takut yang luar biasa.

"Sasori-san..hey..." suara Konan menyadarkan lamunan mengerikan Sasori.

"Baiklah! Aku mau bertanya sekali lagi." Sasori kini sangat tidak tenang hatinya. Ia berharap jika ia hanya dikerjai oleh teman-temannya saja yang hanya berpura-pura menjadi orang-orang masa lalu.

"Tanyakan saja." ucap Konan singkat.

"Apakah.. I..ini adalah zaman di mana hampir semua orang di dunia ini adalah seorang... Ni..ninja ?" tanya Sasori dengan gugupnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya semua orang yang berada di sana hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Hoy boneka kayu sia*an! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan hah?! Kau ini sedang bercanda atau apa sih? Tentu saja iya! Memangnya kau pikir akan ada zaman di mana tak ada ninja dan peperangan?!" bentak Hidan yang sedari tadi sudah menahan untuk tidak bicara.

Sasori terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat shock berat.

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE,**

**MEMBOSANKAN**

**.**

**.**

"Danna un? Daijoubu desu ka?" tanya Deidara yang khawatir. Sasori memandang Deidara, kemudian memandang yang lainnya satu-persatu.

'Jika mereka Akatsuki, berarti mereka adalah penjahat yang kejam!' GLUK. Sasori menelan ludahnya. 'Benar juga, walaupun wajah mereka mirip dengan teman-temanku, tapi aura mereka benar-benar gelap dan dingin.' benak Sasori.

Tiba-tiba lamunan Sasori sirna ketika sesosok makhluk aneh berbentuk tanaman venus flytrap muncul dari dalam tanah. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasori sangat terkejut.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" lagi-lagi ia berteriak dan memekakan telinga semua orang yang mendengarnya. "Zet..Z..Z..Zet..Zetsu?" Sasori menunjuk wajah makhluk yang mirip Zetsu itu dengan wajah ngeri. Lalu tak lama ia pun kembali pingsan di pelukan Itachi.

Lagi-lagi hening menerpa mereka semua.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"SASORI…(DANNA)?" seru mereka semua secara bersamaan.

GRUDUK..GRUDUK..GRUDUK..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara batu besar yang merupakan pintu markas mereka dibuka oleh seseorang. Lalu, terlihatlah sesosok manusia buruk rupa dengan cadar di wajahnya. Badannya pun bungkuk dan dia berjalan seperti kura-kura.

"Deidara... Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku dan pulang sendiri? Bukankah perjanjiannya kita bertemu di pohon besar? Kau membuatku menunggu sia-sia! Kau tau kan aku benci menunggu!" bentak si buruk rupa itu pada Deidara dengan suara mengerikan.

Tapi Deidara malah memasang wajah terkejutnya. Bukan cuma Deidara, semuanya terkejut melihat sosok buruk rupa itu muncul di hadapan mereka. Mata mereka terbelalak dan mulut mereka terbuka lebar.

Si buruk rupa jadi tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, mengapa orang-orang di hadapannya bersikap seperti itu.

"SASORI?!" pekik mereka bersamaan. Si buruk rupa yang merasa memiliki nama itu pun menyahut.

"Hn? Nanda?" jawabnya singkat.

"K..kalau itu Sasori.. Lalu.. Siapa dia?" ucap pria berwajah Kisame sambil menunjuk Sasori yang pingsan dipelukan Itachi itu.

Perlahan si buruk rupa itu mendekat ke arah mereka setelah menutup pintu batu besar yang merupakan pintu markas mereka itu. Kemudian setelah sudah dekat, si buruk rupa menyingkap jubah yang ia kenakan dan punggung si buruk rupa itu terlihat terbuka.

Ternyata sosok buruk rupa itu hanya boneka kayu. Sosok yang asli ada di dalamnya. Perlahan ia keluar dari tubuh boneka yang jelek itu dan terlihatlah sesosok pemuda yang menawan. Rambut merahnya yang menyala, mata cokelat hazelnya yang menawan, dan wajahnya yang tampan, imut, dan menggemaskan itu pun kini sudah berada di hadapan para penjahat rank S tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasori itu pun ikut terkejut ketika melihat sesosok manusia yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Itachi itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali takut-takut ia salah lihat.

Ternyata matanya masih awas. Dia tidak salah lihat. Orang itu memang sangat mirip dengannya. Tidak, orang itu serupa dengannya tanpa ada perbedaan sedikitpun kecuali pakaian yang mereka kenakkan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasori si penjahat rank S kepada teman-teman satu profesinya. Yang ditanya malah menggeleng semua.

**.**

**.**

**The Puppet Master**

_By : Chan-ame_

**.**

**.**

"Un...ano Danna.. Aku yang membawanya kesini karena kupikir dia adalah Danna un. Dia ada di arena pertarunganku tadi un." ucap Deidara kepada Dannanya.

"Jangan-jangan anak ini penyusup yang menyamar menjadi Sasori." tuduh Zetsu kepada Saso. **(A/N : Mulai sekarang, ****Sasori dari masa depan Ame sebut Saso**** dan ****Sasori di masa lalu Ame sebut Sasori**** ya readers biar gak bingung atau keliru ^^)**

"Tidak mungkin. Jika dia memang mau menyusup, dia pasti akan meniru penampilan dan semua gelagat Sasori kan? Tapi anak itu, hanya wajahnya saja yang mirip, penampilan dan gelagatnya jauh berbeda." sangkal Kakuzu yang mematahkan perkataan Zetsu.

"Lagipula dia bukan shinobi. Aku tidak melihat aliran cakra di tubuhnya. Cakranya masih tertutup." gumam Itachi yang sedang memangku Saso.

"Kalau kau tau begitu, mengapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi haaah? Uchiha sia*an? un!" bentak Deidara kesal.

"Aku ragu mengatakannya." ucap Itachi singkat.

"Sudahlah hentikan!" kata sang ketua. Semuanya terdiam. "Deidara, karena kau yang membawanya.. Jadi kuserahkan urusan tentangnya kepadamu!" perintah sang ketua dengan tegas.

"NANI?! Aku harus mengurus anak mirip Danna yang cengeng ini un? Aku tidak mau!" Deidara menolak dengan tegas.

"Cengeng?" kata Sasori sambil memandang copiannya itu.

"Ini perintah! Kau tak berhak menolak! Cari tau semua tentang dia. Kalau dia berbahaya, bunuh saja! Kalau tidak, terserah mau kau apakan." kata Pein dengan sangat galak.

Deidara cemberut dan membuat wajah manisnya itu semakin menggemaskan (Ame klepek-klepek). "Baiklah!" sahut Deidara dengan kesalnya.

"Tapi aneh ya, anak ini tau nama kita. Padahal kan kita organisasi yang sangat rapat." kata satu-satunya wanita di sana sambil memegangi dagunya ala detektif.

"Benar juga un. Waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya pun dia langsung memanggil namaku un. Makanya aku kira dia Danna un." Deidara mengusap-usap dagunya layaknya detektif juga.

Itachi menggendong Saso dan menyerahkannya pada Sasori. Sasori menggendong Saso.

"Anak ini manusia." kata Sasori sambil memegang-megang tubuh Saso.

"Tentu saja dia manusia! memangnya kau pikir dia hantu un!" kata Deidara dengan nada kesal.

"Seharusnya kau bisa membedakan aku dengan dia. Tubuhku kan terbuat dari kayu. Apa kau tak menyadari perbedaan itu ketika membawanya kemari?" Sasori menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap partnernya yang tengah berwajah bodoh.

"Eh? Mana mungkin aku sadar un. Aku kan tidak pernah menyentuh tubuhmu sebelumnya un. Jadi aku tidak ingat kalau kau boneka kayu walaupun aku tau un." Deidara mencoba membela diri.

"Ya sudah ayo ke kamar." ajak Sasori. Deidara hanya mengangguk dan bergumam "Un" saja lalu mengikuti langkah Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Zaman Para Ninja**

**.**

**.**

Saso membuka matanya. Ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Perlahan ia duduk dan tersentak ketika melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. 'Jadi aku benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi ya.' benak Sasori lemas.

Ia berada di atas kasur yang cukup empuk walaupun tak seempuk kasur dirumahnya. Cahaya di sana sangat minim. Ruangan itu pun hampir tak ada ventilasinya yang membuat Sasori merasa sedikip pengap.

Sasori mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya karena kegerahan. 'Hufh, seperti inikah kamar seorang buronan?' pikirnya sambil tetap menjelajahi seisi ruangan dengan mata hazelnya.

Tiba-tiba Saso dikejutkan oleh dua orang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Yang satu sangat mirip dengan Deidara sahabatnya, tentu saja dia sudah tak terkejut lagi karena sudah dua kali bertemu.

Yang satunya ini yang membuat Saso amat terkejut. Ia melihat sesosok manusia yang serupa dengan dirinya bahkan nyaris tak ada perbedaan di antara mereka kecuali garis di leher orang itu yang seperti sambungan sebuah boneka. Dan, tatapan mata orang itu sangat mengerikan.

Saso mengingat sesuatu. Yaitu boneka yang ia temukan di gua itu. Jangan-jangan, yang ada di hadapannya adalah boneka itu ketika ia masih hidup.

Sasori memandang ngeri ke arah makhluk yang serupa dengan dirinya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun un?" Deidara mendekati Saso yang tengah ketakutan.

Gluk. Ia menelan ludahnya. Jika benar pemuda berambut merah itu adalah Akasuna no Sasori, bisa dipastikan ia akan mati kapan saja.

Menurut buku pelajaran sejarah yang sempat ia pelajari, Akasuna no Sasori adalah anggota paling kejam di Akatsuki. Dia mengubah orang-orang yang ia kalahkan menjadi boneka dengan cara mengeluarkan seluruh isi tubuhnya, lalu dicuci kemudian diisi dengan senjata. Mengerikan. Manusia macam apa yang mampu melakukan hal sekeji itu.

'Wajahnya memang mirip aku. Tapi hatinya tentu jauh berbeda.' pikir Saso. "K..kau, apa kau.. A..Akasuna no Sasori?" tanya Saso kepada Sasori dengan takut.

"Ya." jawab Sasori singkat.

Seketika Saso benar-benar ketakutan. Ia langsung saja memegang lengan Deidara yang sudah ada di sampingnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tubuh Deidara tanpa rasa takut. Karena menurutnya, Sasori jauh lebih menakutkan bagi dirinya.

"Hey, kau tidak takut lagi kepadaku ya bocah merah?" ucap Deidara namun tidak dijawab oleh Saso karena Saso masih gemetar menatap Sasori sambil membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasori to the point.

"Na..namaku, Akasuna Sasori." jawab Saso perlahan.

"Haaaah? Kau bercanda ya bocah merah un? Jawab yang jujur atau hidupmu berakhir un!" bentak Deidara yang membuat Saso merasa ketakuatan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Saso langsung saja menjauh dari Deidara dan menyudutkan tubuh di pojok kasur. "A..aku tidak bohong! Jika kalian tak percaya, periksa saja kartu pelajarku!" Saso mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya dan memperlihatkan kartu pelajarnya pada dua makhluk di hadapannya.

Kedua orang itu meraih kartu pelajar yang Saso berikan. Mereka menatap kartu pelajar itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa ini un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Aku kan sudah bilang itu kartu pelajar. Apa di dunia shinobi seperti ini tak ada yang sekolah?" jawab Saso dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Sekolah? Maksudmu, akademi ninja un?" kata Deidara lagi.

"Sekolah itu ya...sekolah. Tempat untuk belajar dan menjadi pintar." jelas Saso yang memang bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya mengingat ia juga bukan anak yang pintar.

Terlihat Deidara masih bingung dengan perkataan Saso. Tentu saja, penjelasan Saso benar-benar seadanya. Sedangkan Sasori masih memandang Saso dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresinya.

"Katakan, darimana asalmu. Tadi kau bilang 'Di dunia shinobi seperti ini'. Apakah kau berasal dari dunia yang lainnya?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

Deidara menengok ke arah partnernya itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hah? Danna bercanda un? Mana ada dunia yang lainnya. Memangnya kau pikir ini dongeng un?" Deidara mencibir ke arah partnernya itu. Tapi sang partner hanya diam saja.

"Um..ano.. K..kau benar Sasori.. Um..maksudku Akasuna-sama.. Ah tidak! Saso-senpai, Eh..mungkin Saso-nii lebih baik." kata Sasori yang bingung memutuskan panggilan yang tepat untuk Sasori yang ada di hadapannya itu agar lebih enak saat berkomunikasi.

"Hey bocah merah! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan un?" Deidara terlihat sangat jengkel pada orang yang mirip dengan Sasori itu.

"Darimana?" Sasori mengulang pertanyaannya tanpa menghiraukan Deidara yang sedang berbicara pada Saso.

Dengan ragu-ragu Saso menjawab. "Aku dari dunia yang sama denganmu. Hanya saja, beberapa ratus tahun kemudian. Intinya, aku berasal dari masa depan. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa terlempar ke masa ini." Jelas Saso panjang lebar.

Sasori dan Deidara terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Sasori, hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Hahahahahaha... Apa yang katakan bocah merah un? Masa depan? Hahahaha. Tidak masuk akal un! Carilah alasan yang lain. Hahahahahaha." Deidara tetap terbahak-bahak.

"Kau pikir kami akan percaya SA-SO-RI?" ucap Sasori dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Aku tidak bohong Saso-nii. Memang itulah kenyataannya. Kurasa ini terjadi karena permohonanku semalam." tambah Saso dengan wajah serius.

Tawa Deidara mulai mereda. Ia kembali memperhatikan dua Sasori di hadapannya.

"Permohonan? Katakan maksudmu. Jangan berbelit-belit. Aku benci menunggu!" perintah Sasori yang merasa kesal karena Saso tidak to the point.

"Ba..baiklah.." Saso pun menceritakan semunya pada Sasori dan Deidara. Dimulai dari organisasi Akatsuki yang dibentuk oleh Pein di masa depan, hunting di desa Suna, festival ulang tahun desa Suna, bahkan sampai kisah cintanya dengan Konan di bukit. Ia pun menceritakan ketika ia tersesat dan menemukan ruangan yang berisi banyak boneka kayu berbentuk manusia beserta boneka kayu yang berbentuk Sasori itu. Ia pun menceritakan permohonannya ketika sedang bicara pada boneka Sasori yang entah kenapa menjadi nyata ketika ia bangun tidur.

"Begitulah." Sasori mengakhiri ceritanya.

Deidara dan Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi, kau suka Konan, tapi Konan itu pacarnya ketua un?" komentar Deidara yang membuat Sasori sweatdrop.

Saso mengangguk. "Iya, aku harus bagaimana ya Dei? Pasti dia akan marah padaku karena ciuman itu. Aaargh! Aku tak sanggup bertemu dengannya!" Saso mengacak-acak rambutnya yang membuat Sasori tambah sweatdrop.

"Hentikan pembicaraan konyol kalian berdua! Hey bocah. Kau bilang mungkin kau reinkarnasiku kan? Dan kau menemukan tubuh bonekaku tanpa heart container?" tanya Sasori dengan nada tegas.

"Ya. Aku juga tak begitu yakin aku reinkarnasimu atau bukan. Habis, kau dan aku berbeda. Hanya wajah kita yang sama." Saso menyentuh pipinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud! Apa kau tau? Aku ini adalah seni yang abadi. Aku tak akan pernah mati. Jadi, tak mungkin ada reinkarnasiku. Kesimpulannya semua kata-katamu adalah omong kosong!" tegas Sasori sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benar un! Sasori no Danna tidak bisa mati kau tau. Kalau aku, tentu saja akan mengakhiri hidupku sendiri dan menampilkan seni yang indah un." Deidara menyeringai lebar yang membuat partnernya mendecih meremehkannya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau memang akan mati dalam ledakanmu sendiri Dei. Aku ingat. Itu tertulis di buku pelajaran sejarahku." Saso menunjuk wajah Deidara dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Waaaaah! Aku senang mendengarnya un!" Deidara jadi berseri-seri. Namun setelah itu ia memasang tampang jengkel. "Hoy! Kau kira aku akan percaya dengan cerita palsumu un? Benarkan Danna?" Deidara menatap wajah Sasori dan meminta dukungan.

"Ya, dan apa maksudmu dengan buku pelajaran sejarah?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Saso menepuk dahinya. Ia bingung juga karena dua makhluk bersejarah di hadapannya terus-terusan bertanya padanya tentang hal-hal yang menurut Saso yang bodoh itu sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Begini, Dei.. Saso-nii.. Di masaku, masa kalian yang sekarang ini adalah masa lalu yang telah menjadi sejarah. Semua tentang hal yang terjadi pada masa ini, akan ditulis dalam buku sejarah dan dipelajari oleh semua orang di masaku agar kami tau asal-usul masa lalu negara kami." ucap Saso panjang lebar.

"Mungkin seperti sejarah tentang Rikudou Senin ya Danna?" bisik Deidara pada partnernya yang hanya diberikan anggukan oleh partnernya tersebut.

"Di buku sejarah itu tertulis jelas tentang kematian kalian. Dan kau Saso-nii, kau yang pertama mati di Akatsuki." ucap Saso perlahan.

Sasori melengkungkan senyuman sinis lalu tertawa mengejek. "Hahahaha. Kau benar-benar lucu, tiruanku. Katakan. Apa yang bisa membunuhku. Hm?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang.

"Nenekmu. Dan kunoichi berusia 16 tahun. Mereka yang merenggut nyawamu." Jawab Saso pelan.

Sasori terlihat sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Saso yang menyebutkan tentang neneknya.

"Sebenarnya kematianmu masih jadi misteri. Tak ada yang tau pasti kenapa seorang puppet master sehebat dirimu bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang nenek tua dan gadis remaja." lanjut Saso.

Lagi-lagi Sasori tersenyum sinis. "Menarik. Aku jadi ingin membuktikan kata-katamu bocah. Katakan kapan itu terjadi?"

"Umm... Aku.. Kurang ingat. Aku memang buruk dalam pelajaran sejarah. Tapi jika aku ingat, akan segera kuberi tau padamu Saso-nii." Jawab Saso sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Cih! Berhenti memanggilku Saso-nii. Aku bukan kakakmu!" ujar Sasori dingin.

"Hoy hoy Danna. Apa kau mempercayai kata-kata bocah ini un?" Deidara dengan seenak jidatnya mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Saso dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Umm.. Tidak, makanya aku mau buktikan sendiri perkataannya." jawab Sasori.

Saso jengkel karena masih tidak dipercaya. Lalu ia tak sengaja mengingat sesuatu kemudian merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"AKU PUNYA BUKTI KALAU AKU BENAR DARI MASA DEPAN!" Saso menyeringai sambil menunjukkan ponselnya pada dua makhluk bersejarah itu.

Dua makhluk bersejarah itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Di zaman ini pasti belum ada handphone kan? Lihat! Ini yang kumaksud dengan handphone. Benda canggih yang hanya ada di zamanku!" Saso memutar Mp3 player yang ada di fitur ponselnya. Lagu Hero's Come Back mengalun dan membuat Sasori dan Deidara sempat terkejut.

"Benda apa itu un?! Suara jelek apa yang keluar dari situ un!" kata Deidara yang panik bin norak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ponsel Saso dengan ekspresi yang kelewat lebay dan sangat OOC.

Saso menyeringai lebar. "Sudah kubilang. Ini benda dari masa depan. Dan suara ini adalah suara musik yang sedang populer di masaku tau! Ini keren. Tidak jelek seperti katamu." jelas Saso panjang lebar. Kemudian ia mengaktifkan kameranya dan memotret dua makhluk bersejarah yang ada di hadapannya.

KLIK

"Nah, benda ini juga bisa memotret." Saso menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada mereka. Mereka berdua hanya memandang layar handphone itu sambil membuka sedikit mulutnya dan berkata "Wow" bahkan Sasori pun tercengang melihatnya.

"Benda kecil seperti ini bisa memotret?" gumam Sasori yang agak kagum. Pasalnya di masa mereka, kamera itu sangatlah besar.

"Ini juga bisa membuat rekaman video." kali ini Sasori mengaktifkan mode rekam.

"Video? Apa itu video un?" tanya Deidara dengan tampang innocent yang bikin Ame pengen kisu si Dei Dei sampe dia gak bisa napas. Kyaaaaaa~ kyaaaaaa~ xD (**Dei** : Berisik lo un! / **Ame** : Masbuloh? / **Dei** : Bukan gue yang bermasalah! Tapi dia un..! *nunjuk Itachi* / **Ame** : Ada apa dengan Itachi-nii? / **Itachi** : Heh Ame sia*an! Gue lagi sakit gigi tau! AMATERASU! / **Ame** : Waaa...waaaa.. Help me! Help me! Help me...)

Saso menyeringai. Ia menaruh ponselnya di kasur lalu disandarkan pada bantal. Ia lalu menggandeng Deidara dan Sasori dengan sok akrabnya. Yang digandeng hanya mengikuti Saso dengan wajah bingung.

Mereka duduk bertiga di bawah menghadap ke arah ponsel Saso.

"Matanya menatap lubang ini ya." Saso menunjuk lensa kamera ponselnya. Sasori dan Deidara mengengguk lalu menatap lensa kamera Saso.

"Ikuti gerakanku setelah kubilang 'mulai' ya.." Saso mengaktifkan videonya lalu mulai menari-nari tidak jelas yang membuat Deidara dan Sasori sweatdrop.

"Mulai! Ayo menari sebebas kalian" perintah Saso.

Lalu mereka berdua dengan bodohnya menuruti perintah Saso dan mulai menari-nari bodoh mengikuti arahan dari Saso.

Deidara menari dengan semangat. Sementara Sasori hanya menari dengan gerakan heboh tetapi tampangnya datar.

_5 menit kemudian…_

"Hey! Kenapa aku harus meladeni permainan bodohmu bocah!" bentak Sasori yang baru tersadar dari kebodohannya.

Saso hanya terkikik sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia sedang memasukan lagu harlem shake sebagai backsound videonya barusan.

"Nah! Selesai, inilah yang namanya video." Saso menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sasori dan Deidara.

Deidara dan Sasori langsung melihat layar ponsel Saso untuk mengetahui apa itu video.

Betapa noraknya mereka ketika mendengar suara lantunan musik Harlem Shake berbunyi bersamaan dengan video mereka yang sedang menari-nari tadi.

"Waaah, kita ada di kotak ini un... Keren un! Keren!" kata Deidara heboh.

"Hahaha gayamu jelek Dei. Lihat gayaku!" kata Saso semangat.

"Tapi lebih buruk lagi gaya Danna ya kan bocah merah un." lalu Deidara dan Saso terkikik sambil menatap ke arah Sasori. Yang di tatap malah tidak peduli.

"Hmm... Jadi ini bisa merekam kejadian ya?" tanya Sasori.

"Tepat! Nii memang pintar!" puji Saso sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ala Gai-sensei.

"Hmm.. Jadi kau benar-benar dari masa depan un?" tanya Deidara yang mulai mempercayai perkataan Saso.

Saso mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Deidara dan Sasori saling bertatapan dan mulai berbicara dari hati ke hati.

'Kau percaya Danna?' Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Entahlah.' Sasori hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

'Lalu mau kita apakan anak ini un?' Deidara melirik Saso.

'Kau urus saja dia dulu.' Sasori menunjuk Deidara dengan dagunya.

'Apa? Tidak un! Tidak!' Deidara langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

'Ya sudah, kubunuh saja dia.' Sasori menaruh jari telunjuknya di leher dan menggerakkannya seolah itu adalah pisau.

'Eh? Ja..ja..ja..jangan dong Danna.' Deidara lagi-lagi menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

'Ya sudah kau urus dia.' Sasori menunjuk Deidara dengan dagunya lagi.

'Cih! Danna sia*an. Baiklah un!' Deidara menaikkan bibir atasnya lalu mengangguk.

Saso hanya terdiam menatap dua orang di hadapannya yang sedari tadi terdiam dan saling bertatapan sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh.

Sementara itu, Sasori dan Deidara yang sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraan dalam hati mereka pun kini menatap Sasori lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah bocah merah, kami percaya padamu un. Kau akan kami urus sementara kau masih ada di sini un." ucap Deidara dengan nada bijaksana.

Saso yang seharusnya tersenyum dan bilang 'Arigatou' malah menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Apalagi masalahmu Sasori?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah tenang namun bernada kesal.

"Aku...mau...pulang... Hiks... Aku mau ketemu Kaa-san, Tou-san, adikku dan teman-teman Akatsukiku." air mata si cengeng itu mulai berjatuhan lagi.

Sasori tersentak ketika Saso menyebut-nyebut tentang Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

"Mereka masih hidup?" ucap Sasori perlahan sambil melebarkan matanya.

"Ehh... Mereka siapa Nii?" Tanya Saso tak mengerti.

Sasori menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Lupakan." Sasori pun berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Deidara hanya menatap partnernya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Saso-nii kenapa Dei?" tanya Saso pada Deidara dengan wajah polos.

"Huh! Jangan singkat-singkat namaku un!" Deidara menjitak si kepala merah itu.

Saso meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Itai.. Habis aku memanggil reinkarnasimu dengan panggilan itu." Saso cemberut dengan imutnya kepada Deidara.

Deidara memutar bola matanya. "Hmm.. Kau bilang di masa depan akan ada Akatsuki lagi kan un? Lalu bagaimana sifatku di masa depan un ?" tanya Deidara yang penasaran.

"Hmm.. Dia itu cerewet dan tidak mau mengalah. Selalu bilang 'un' di akhir kalimat dan sangat percaya diri dengan prinsip 'SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN' miliknya. Dia juga baik dan perhatian padaku. Dia selalu berusaha memotivasiku." jelas Saso panjang lebar.

"Wah! Benar-benar mirip aku un! Seni memang ledakan un. Eh tapi, kalau aku sih, tidak pernah memotivasi Sasori no Danna un. Memangnya kau ada masalah apa bocah merah sampai-sampai kau dimotivasi oleh reinkarnasiku un?" Deidara membuka jubahnya dan kini berbaring di kasur tepat di seberang Saso.

"Kau tau, aku sangat suka seni kerajinan boneka kayu dan Dei sangat suka memahat patung tanah liat. Kami berdua bisa berteman akrab karena sama-sama menyukai seni." kata Saso yang kini duduk di atas kasur di seberang kasur Deidara.

"Kau seperti Danna un. Menyukai boneka-boneka bodoh yang tak berguna itu. Lalu apa masalahnya un?" Deidara mulai memejamkan matanya karena lelah.

"Dei merupakan seniman hebat. Ia sudah diakui oleh dunia sebagai seniman muda berbakat di negara kami. Karnyanya sudah bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Bahkan di museum seni di luar negeri." Saso tersenyum pahit ketika mengatakannya.

"Waaaah, aku memang keren un!" Deidara yang sudah berbaring dan memejamkan mata pun kini jadi terduduk lagi dengan wajah bersemangat.

"Ya, begitulah. Sedangkan aku. Aku hanya berangan-angan untuk menjadi seorang seniman. Tapi satu boneka pun tak pernah kuselesaikan dengan benar." Saso menunduk sambil tersenyum miris. Ia sangat malu bercampur kesal juga sedih.

Deidara menatapnya heran. "Tidak mungkin, Sasori no Danna adalah puppet master terhebat yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Masa kau reinkarnasinya tidak bisa membuat boneka un." kata Deidara sambil tertawa kecil seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang Saso katakan.

"Inilah kenyataannya. Makanya aku sangat ingin Saso-nii mengajariku membuat boneka. Tapi dia menyeramkan. Aku jadi takut." Saso membayangkan wajah Sasori yang sedang berekspresi seperti pembunuh. Kemudian ia bergidik ngeri sendiri.

"Ne bocah merah, aku akan mencoba membantumu untuk membujuk Danna. Bagaimana menurutmu un?" kata-kata Deidara kriminal ini bagaikan bisikan dari surga ditelinga Saso.

Tanpa pikir panjang Saso yang kelewat bahagia itu langsung memeluknya seperti biasanya ia memeluk Dei sahabatnya ketika Dei membantunya. Tapi hal ini tak biasa bagi Deidara si makhluk bersejarah yang berstatus buronan rank S itu.

"APA-APAAN SIH KAU BOCAH MERAH?! Lepaskan aku un!" Deidara mendorong tubuh Saso dengan keras hingga ia membentur lantai.

Saso meringis kesakitan. 'Ugh, aku harus menjaga sikap. Biar bagaimanapun dia bukan Dei. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh' benak Saso yang sedang kesakitan di lantai.

_Malamnya..._

Terlihat Sasori tengah duduk di luar markas. Tepatnya di tepi sungai yang berada dibelakang markas. Ia menatap langit malam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Mengingat pria yang satu ini selalu berwajah datar.

Terlintas kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Saso tadi siang kepadanya.

_Aku...mau...pulang... Hiks... Aku mau ketemu Kaa-san, Tou-san, adikku dan teman-teman Akatsukiku._

Sasori menunduk dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan.

"Mau ketemu Kaa-san dan Tou-san katanya?" Sasori tersenyum pahit.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan bermulut mengagetkannya dengan sebuah tepukkan. "Nah.. Sasori no Danna, kenapa kau malam-malam malah ada di luar un?" ternyata orang itu adalah Deidara.

"Lalu aku harus berada di mana?" jawabnya singkat.

"Ya tidur dong un. Di kamar. Walaupun kau tidak butuh tidur sih." Deidara mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Dannanya itu.

Sasori tersenyum sinis kepada Deidara. "Tsc, bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika bocah itu tidur di kasurku?" Sasori terlihat sangat jengkel kala itu.

"Haaah? Jadi karena itu un? Kasurnya kan cukup besar un. Kau bisa berbagi tempat tidur dengannya kan un?" kata Deidara dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Cih! Aku tidak mau!" Sasori mengatakannya dengan sangat tegas sambil membuang mukanya.

"Dasar keras kepala un! Padahal tidak ada salahnya kan berbagi tempat tidur?! Lama-lama kau ini berkelakuan seperti anak kecil un! Padahal usiamu sudah 35. Harusnya kau mencari wanita untuk kau nikahi un!" omel Deidara seperti seorang ibu yang gelisah karena anak laki-lakinya belum juga menikah.

"Hey?! Kenapa kau jadi menceramahiku sih?! Apa masalahmu Deidara?" tanggap Sasori dengan ketusnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal! Satu Sasori manja saja sudah cukup mengusik hidupku un! Sekarang kau juga mau ikut-ikutan manja seperti kembaranmu itu hah?!" jawab Deidara yang tak kalah ketusnya.

Sasori memadang kesal pada partnernya itu lalu membuang mukanya lagi. "TERSERAH APA KATAMU! Aku tidak mau ke kamar selama dia tidur di tempatku!" ucapnya tegas.

Deidara menggeram kesal namun ia tahan. "Ya sudah, Danna tidur di kasurku saja. Biar aku yang tidur dengan anak itu jika memang kau tidak mau berbagi kasur dengannya un." Deidara langsung melangkah pergi dengan kesal. Sedangkan Sasori hanya bengong melihat partnernya yang tiba-tiba perhatian itu.

"Tumben Deidara baik padaku." gumam Sasori pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi punggung Deidara yang sudah menjauh.

'Aku tau kau sedang sedih karena memikirkan kata-kata si bocah merah itu tentang orang tuanya kan? Sasori no Danna.' benak Deidara yang sebenarnya kasihan pada Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Special thanks for **: Shadow, Apostrophee, Mudiantoro, AN Narra, Green Mkys, Haruko Akemi, Guest, Zaa-chan, Dikdik717**..

Arigatou buat reviewnya, Ame jadi tambah semangat! ^^

Kenapa Sasori bisa ke masa lalu? Itu karena waktu dia ngucapin permohonan untuk bertemu dengan Sasori di masa lalu, ada bintang jatuh yang ngabulin keinginan dia :D.

Actionnya? Nanti, di Chapter selanjutnya atau selanjutnya lagi Ame juga bingung nentuinnya. Hehehe.. :p

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter selanjutnya….**

"Hey Deidara, percuma kau marah-marah. Bocah itu tak akan paham. Dan jika dia jujur berasal dari masa depan, kurasa kau memang abnormal."

.

"Dua-duanya Sasori! Dan dua-duanya membuatku KESAL! Un!"

.

"Kalian semua akan mati, satu-persatu."

.

"Aku menugaskan kalian bertiga dalam sebuah missi."

"Apa? BERTIGA?"

.

"Saso-nii tolong aku!"

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Danna un!"

.

"Aku dan dia, memang sudah bersama sedari dulu. Namun dia meninggalkanku duluan."

.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

.

"Aku akan mengajarimu membuat boneka."

.

.

.

.

.

**Review kalian penyemangat Ame ^^**


End file.
